


Finding our way

by Ksfly180



Series: The veil [5]
Category: Grimm (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, M/M, Wesen Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 32,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksfly180/pseuds/Ksfly180
Summary: Time has rewound, second chances begun.  Now they have to build up their coven, their canton, and face the trials ahead.Fifth in the veil series, second since time rewound





	1. Hadrian: summers end

Hadrian

 

Chapter 1: summers end

 

This summer has flown bye, or perhaps I've just been so busy.  There's my normal classes that have been going well.  I also have a new tutor named Callum who is teaching me anatomy and physiology and basic first aid.  It's pretty fascinating and he teaches an EMT course that he says I can sign up for as soon as I get my GED.  

 

Then I've been meeting new hexens.  Mrs. Rosa has been working really hard, not just teaching me but searching out hexens to bond into our coven.  So far five have shown up.  Dad suggested three of them, Josie, Madeline, and Selene.   Mrs. Rosa has found the other two, Miya and Peyton.

 

Josie and Madeline have been together for like a decade and are mostly looking for a coven that will let them live their own lives.  They want to remain together but they also want children and are hopeful that I will help them whether or not we bond.  Or even if I only bond one, like with Mrs. Rosa and Mrs. Lupita.

 

Then theres Selene.  A tall pale brown skinned woman, beautiful with pale lavender hair braided in two rows down the back of her head to hang over her shoulders.  She was nervous when she got here, cautious and restrained.  She seemed polite if a little standoffish and wary still.

 

She's married to a blutebad named Sculley.  But he was friendly, a bit challenging, but not really threatening.  He's a big biker type with thick brown hair down to his shoulders and a bushy beard.  Beyond a bit of posturing he hasn't caused any problems.

 

Of the ones Mrs. Rosa chose, Miya is small with pale blond hair and big blue eyes in a soft round face.  She's only twenty and currently in school to be a nurse.  She's friendly enough, third daughter of five from a mother who isn't bonded into a coven.  She's quiet and helpful.  Both dad and I agree that she seems a good fit so far.

 

Then theres Peyton.  She's a halfbreed, her hexen mother is married- Married!- to her steinadler father.  Her mother is dark skinned with a head full of long thin braids that end in vibrant ruby red.  Her father is pale with curly red hair going grey at the temples and pale blue eyes.  

 

Peyton has her father's pale blue eyes, soft curly black hair, her mother's nose and smile, and a splatter of freckles across her light brown skin.  She's bright and happy and excitable but also nervous when she first woged.  Not that I blame her.  Even dad doesn't like to woge because of the stigma attached.  

 

When she does woge, you can see the flesh twist and ripple across one eye, over her nose, and up both sides of her jaw.  The only portion unchanged is one blue eye and a bit of skin near that temple.  She's a halfbreed just like dad.  So we don't comment, we just withdrawal our woge and carry on the conversation.

 

She's young too, only eighteen, and excited for college.  She wants to be a lawyer, do a lot of good that way.  And she's smart, quick witted.  With a bright smile and hopeful looks to her parents who relax more and more throughout the meeting.

 

I don't have any objections to these hexens but as Mrs. Rosa suggested we are having a trial run of sorts.  We don't want to bond someone who won't fit with our family so they're going to stay for a few months to decide if we all want to go forward.  Truly, I appreciate the advice and caution Mrs. Rosa offers.

 

 So while the summer is coming to an end and the younger two will begin classes soon dad and I need to make a decision.  So I make supper, a grilled chicken breast with a lemon butter sauce and some lightly breaded zucchini and sweet potato fries.  Dad smiles as he settles at the table.  

 

It's just the two of us today.  Most evenings we have Carmen, Nina, or Mrs. Rosa over with one or two of the other hexens.  It was Mrs. Rosa's idea to share meals so that we can get to know each other.  And its been nice, really nice.  But tonight its just dad and I.

 

Dad takes a bite of the chicken, offering a compliment with a sip of wine.  I nibble on one of the sweet potato fries, noting the flavors of salt and rosemary.  He huffs, amused, and waves me to speak up.  

 

With a blush at my own impatience I ask dad what he thinks.  He hums and answers, "It's your opinion more than mine that is important here.  But my opinion is that they are all good, but do you want them bound?"

 

And that's the question isn't it.  I start with the ones dad suggested, "Josie and Madeline seem nice.  I'm not sure how invested they would be in the coven.  They seem more interested in starting up their own family."

 

He nods along as if he already made that realization.  So I add, "I don't think I mind them living here but I'm not sure they would fit well with our coven."

 

Again he nods like he expected as much.  So I continue, "With Selene and Sculley, I think it's the same.  She doesn't like Zauberbeists and I don't think she would be comfortable in a coven.  I don't see a problem with them living here but I don't think we should bond them in."

 

He smiles, "I agree.  Sculley is a mechanic, they both are, and they've already asked for permision to open a garage."

 

I nod agreeing and answer, "I'll let Mrs. Rosa know and we can meet them for lunch tomorrow and discuss it."

 

He agrees.  So I approach the next two.  "Miya," I start, "is nice.  I think she could probably make herself comfortable in any coven.  I also think with her personality, calming as it is, that there would be less tension during the integration."

 

He smiles, "And your a little sweet on her."

 

I blush but he waves it off with a calm, "That's all part of a coven so no worries there.  You're right, I think she's a good choice."

 

I grin bashful as I bring up the last.  "I like Peyton as well," I confess.  "I think she's funny and brilliant and smart.  She has an awesome smile and she loves to laugh.  I think she would fit well."

 

He chuckles, "Yes, I've noticed.  You and her manage to keep the whole table in stitches during supper."

 

But he approves so I take the teasing.  I'm glad we agree.  And dad offers to have the bonding before the next council meeting.  I agree as long as he requests that the eisbieber's lodge doesn't go crazy with gifts again.  As much as I loved them, and I did, it was all a bit too much.  Although the carved wooden table does look beautiful in our living room.  And the armoire still smells wonderfully of cedar.

 

At least it wasn't as bad as what they did for detective Burkhart.  Poor fella helped them out on a case against some hasslishlin and they totally overwhelmed his house in gift baskets.  At least they're not afraid of him now.  Especially after he took out two Reapers.  Dad thought that was funny.

 

I nudge dad's foot and ask, "Have you thought anymore on whether or not we should bring Nick in on the council."

 

He hums but takes a minute to answer.  "I will talk with him and the council.  But yes, I think it will be good."


	2. Sean: the council meets the Grimm

Sean

 

Chapter 2: the council meets the Grimm 

 

The underground parking lot is well lit and clean, probably more from the newness.  In fact, it still smells faintly of paint.  There is the familiar wash of warmth, the wards.  Like being submerged deep within the ocean where light cannot reach.  Its welcoming in its hold, yet strangly sentient.

 

I glance beside me at Nick who shivers and huddles in his seat.  I notice him pale, the nervous shifting of his eyes.  And with an almost violent shiver he relaxes, looking around confused.  His questioning gaze meet mine.

 

So I answer, "The wards can be a bit startling when you're first exposed to them.  But once the wards recognize you it's not so bad."

 

Wide eyed he asks, "Does it do that to everyone?"

 

I shrug, "More or less depending on the person.  It's intention based but it also judges how dangerous a person's woge is."

 

He settles back, no doubt more comfortable now that the wards accept him.  Then he comments,  "It's pretty neat that you can do that."

 

I smile proudly, "Actually there's a lot of things that he can do that I cant."

 

He smiles back, "Yeah but he won't hesitate to do it for you if you ask."

 

We head up in the elevator, our condo the middle on the right side of the green hall.  The planners thought it was odd that I wanted the building divided like this but I still think it makes security easier to manage.  Nick makes note of the few rooms so I explain about the seperate wings of the building.  I tell him that the only connection is on every other floor as a small room that loops around the elevator shaft.

 

The door opens onto a long room with a kitchen to the right, dining table beyond that, and the sitting room stretching the length of both.  Two doors lead off on the left wall to the two bedrooms.  Both have their own ensuite.  The first room, Hadrians, is left open in case anyone need the restroom.  

 

The kitchen is full of glass cabinets with white wood frames and stateless steel appliances.  There are pops of color in all shades of blues, purples, and greens.  Then theres the long island/breakfast nook with a dark red stained butcher's block top and dark plum shelves and cabinets beneath.

 

The dining room is just a round table, replacing the previous rectangular one from the old place.  It's wide enough to hold fifteen easily.  The top is painted a pale mint green and the legs and chair frames are painted a dark plum.  The chairs all have cushions in white and mint swirled patterns to match.

 

The living room is set up into two seating areas.  The first is a dark brown leather couch, a carved redwood table, and three low backed seafoam blue cushioned chairs.  The other is a dark navy couch with a glass and redwood table and three low backed pale lavender chairs.

 

The council is already here, mingling in the kitchen and living room.  Glasses of wine, tea, and punch in hands.  There's trays of finger foods on every table surface.  A large punch bowl sits alongside two chilled wine bottles on the kitchen island.

 

I direct Nick first to get a drink.  He takes a cup of the punch, something red full of sliced strawberries and oranges.  I take a glass of wine and motion him over for introductions.  There's a scattering of woges, like shadows flitting through the room, but no one panics.  

 

There are a few who've met him before.  Mr. Rabe met Nick during an investigation at his home.  Not the best circumstances but at least Nick left a good impression so there's no animosity.  Mrs. Guest he has met just because shes driven Hadrian up to the precinct a few times to bring me lunch. 

 

Mrs. Rowan knows Nick from the lodge meeting he attended.  And wasn't that a shock for the timid wesen.  He smiles and asks her to pass his appreciation to the lodge for all the gifts.  She blushes red and nearly squeaks in excitement but promises to do so.  I can tell he's amused but he doesn't laugh so that's good.

 

Then I introduce him to the others.  He recognizes Mr. Thornton from court and shakes his hand amicably.  Mr. Allen, a mousehertz, shudders out a quiet hello and excuses himself.  Nick doesn't call him on it, he just keeps smiling as I walk him around.

 

Hadrian is settled on the navy couch with Nina sprawled out resting her head in his lap.  Rosa sits in the chair nearest him.  Her accent thicker as she laughingly regales him with tales of her daughters mischief.   He's red faced from laughing and Peyton, curled on the floor at his feet, woges with laughter.

 

Nick freezes for a moment, looking nervous.  But he hides it quick and steps forward with a smile.  Peyton freezes in shock, pressing back into Hadrians legs but the others just call out greetings.  Rosa invites us to join them but I tell her that Nick hasn't yet met everyone.

 

I motion him to follow me to the table where Mr. Leander and Mr. Kent are sitting arguing over sports teams.  Kent woges with a hiss of fangs that makes Nick hesitate.  But the hissed words are just a mockery of Leanders team.  They both greet Nick polite enough and ask his opinion.

 

With a wry boyish grin he answers, "I don't really have a dog in that race so I'll opt out."

 

Kent huffs and starts the argument all over again.  Miya walks up to us with a shy smile so I introduce them.  She and Peyton will not be staying for the meeting.  The only reason they are here is because Hadrian performed the bonding before the meeting.

 

We kept it simple.  They knelt to swear loyalty and gave first Hadrian, then me a drop of blood.  Peyton mother was cautious and questioned us both bonding her.  But once we explained that we have bonded each other and can share the links of the coven she settled some.  Carmen took her aside for a hushed conversation that seemed to relieve whatever reservations she still had.

 

I left after the bonding to pick up Nick.  He wanted to bring Juliette, for some reason they are still together.  He says shes been supportive of it all and Monroe has helped explain things to her.  I remember last time he had already broken up with her by now so I'm not sure what changed or how I feel about it.  But enough good has come that I accept it.

 

We mingle for a while.  Nick compliments the food so I tell him it's Hadrians work.  Then Rosa is gathering up Peyton and Miya.  She sends them off with Trevor who agrees to drive them home.  Everyone else gathers at the table.  Nick settles near me with Carmen and Rosa on either side of Hadrian.  The rest just take a seat.  

 

The meeting begins how it usually does, an update of weddings, births, and deaths.  The list is shorter this time and it passed to Hadrian.  Then we open discussion of the clans.  Nick listens intently though he shows surprise at some of the topics brought up.

 

The eisbieber lodge will be having a bake sell to benefit the local hospitals ICU.  They will have the sell the afternoon of the run for the same thing.  Several officers and wesen have already signed up for the charity run so the turnout should be good.

 

We discuss new groups moving into the canton and which clans are having problems with others.  We schedule a day mid month to meet with these groups to help ease the tensions before it can become a problem.  

 

By the time we're done it's late so everyone heads out, still carrying on discussions quietly.  I ask Nick his thoughts.  With a wry smile he answers, "Truly, I think it's awesome.  I like what y'all are doing and how it's all being handled."

 

I clap his shoulder in gratitude.  Frank Rabe hovers nearby and moves back to us with an offer to drive Nick home.  Nick accepts with a grin so I wave them off and help Hadrian and the hexens clean up.  Overall, I think it went well.


	3. Nick: bad teeth

August 14th

 

Nick

 

Chapter 3: bad teeth

 

Hank and I get sent out to a cargo ship.   One of the containers was found with blood seeping beneath the doors.  The dock workers called security in to check.  What they found inside is something from a horror show.  Trails and splatters of blood, chewed on limbs tossed hazardly around.

 

The dock workers never checked back in so it was called to the station.  It looks like a wild animal killed them all.  Which the current theory is that someone was smuggling an animal like a tiger or a bear in with a bunch of stowaways.  And since there isn't an animal here now it's assumed that it escaped.

 

As much as I don't want it to be I know it's Wesen.  And there's a mark on the wall of the container, a scythe drawn in blood.  And there are words written in smears of blood.  A lead weight settles in my gut.  Reapers!  Fucking reapers!

 

Hank tells Wu to run the licensing to see who we can link it to.  We already know it's international and we'll have to update the foreign authorities about what we learn.  We get back to the station.  By then we can update captain Renard on the case.  The container is linked to a holding company from Europe, GQR industries.  

 

Unfortunately, before we can really investigate it further the feds show up.  Agents Durwell and Kanigher are the two taking over.  Captain tells us to pass them all we have so we do.  I don't want to, they're both Kershite so they won't understand what they're up against.  I offer to help but Karigher is quick to shoot us down.  

 

As soon as I can I head over to the spice shop.  Monroe has been there helping Rosalee get settled in.  I think he might also be sweet on her.  It's kinda cute to watch them flirting, awkward but cute.  And Rosalee has been a huge help.  

 

Honestly, her and Monroe have both done so much to help me learn the ropes.  I know captain Renard will be tied up with the feds and unable to answer my questions so I don't bother him.  Monroe meets me at the door and we head into the back room to research.

 

Hadrian is there with detective Perez's mother.  He seems to be explaining one of his potions to her.  She watches him with a hawks gaze, questioning and commenting from time to time.  It's distracting only because its fascinating.  Especially since his brews are something other biests know nothing about.

 

We try to stay focused.  I lay out the pictures from the crime scene which gets a curse from Monroe.  I point out the scythe but Rosalee argues.  She points to two puncture wounds on one of the guards.  Then she wonders off and comes back with a book in hand.  

 

A Mauvis Dentis, some sort of white saber toothed tiger like Wesen.  The name gains the attention of the two biests brewing.  Mrs. Perez comes over first.  She looks over the crime scene pictures and starts cursing and muttering in Spanish.  Rosalee casts her an impressed look so she must understand some of that at least.

 

Hadrian comes over so Mrs. Perez explains, "Si, it is Mauvis Dentis.  They are dangerous.  A single one can kill an entire village.  This is not something you want in your canton."

 

Hadrian frowns and takes the book from Rosalee to reads the entry.  Before I can ask for it back my phone rings.  I don't recognize the number but I answer anyways.  Agent Kanigher calls my name in a pained voice.

 

"Do you know the old lumber mill?" She asks shakily.  "He killed my partner."

 

I look over at Monroe whos eyes are tinted red.  Her voice breaks as she spits out, "He said you have to come alone or he'll kill me."

 

The others are frowning worriedly.  The line goes dead.  I tell them what she said.  Monroe immediately argues against me going.  It devolves into everyone shouting at once.  A pulse of power, no more than a nudge really, gets our attention.

 

Hadrian looks back, serious and angry.  He calmly states, "This is an attack.  Someone has sent a living weapen into our canton.  We will take care of it."

 

I look at the others.  Rosalee and Monroe look stubbornly resolved while Mrs. Perez looks accepting and even proud.  We agree to take two vehicles.  This Mauvis Dentis is expecting me so I'll go in the front.  The others will slip in the back.

 

I do tell Hadrian that he'll have to explain to his father.  Not for nothing but I'm not going to be the one to tell Renard that his son took off to face some big bad monster.  Monroe snorts a laugh but also claims that he'll not get involved.  Hadrian rolls his eyes but promises to make the call so we head out.


	4. Hadrian:  cat trap

Hadrian

 

Chapter 4: cat trap

 

I try to call dad, I do.  But somehow he's busy.  So I call the station and get patched to sargent Wu.  He says dad is on a call with some foreign authorities.  I tell him to have dad call me when he gets the time.  We're too close now to stop so I'll just deal with dad later.

 

From the amused smirk mrs. Rosa is failing to hide I think she's looking forward to that argument.  Yep, I'm gonna get in trouble with a capital T.  But Nick is counting on us and this creature is a threat to our canton.  So I turn my phone on silent and hope this guy doesn't have super hearing.

 

Mrs. Rosa warns me as we pull up short to be careful with my woge.  I still have trouble with the amount of power that gets out so I promise her I'll wait to woge until we're inside.  She frowns but agrees.

 

Nick drives past us slowly.  His caution will give us time to get in place.  Since we parked behind a silo of sorts were hidden from the main building.  The others woge and we take off at a jog around the side.  The main building is a big grey structure, all rusted metal and cinder blocks, faded in the sun.  

 

There's already a truck and a black SUV parked out front when Nick parks.  There's a moment where we'll be visible to the main building but that's when Nick exits the car so hopefully any attention will be on him.  We hurry along the building, careful of how the ground rises and falls.  The grass is tall, itchy, and there's random bits of wood and metal sheeting left abandoned.  There's also clusters of old fires and litter in areas, mainly beer cans and bottles.

 

A snarling roar echoes from within.  We hurry around to the back and up to the concrete walkway of the loading dock.  There's an overturned shopping cart full of burnt logs and several bottles both broken and whole littering the area.  There's graffiti here but I don't slow enough to look at it.  

 

Monroe heads in first with Rosalee tight on his right.  Mrs. Rosa hangs back, cautious.  The room is full of broken machinery and rusted metal.  It's dark, only random beams of light pouring in from cracks in the roof and walls.

 

Nick is fighting with the Mauvis Dentis, his gun aimed.  He hits Nick hard, knocking him down.  Monroe attacks with a snarl while Rosalee jumps on his back.  He shakes them both off and takes a leap at the cat walk.

 

Nick scrambles for his gun.  The tiger moves fast and is soon lost to the shadows.  His presence barely tracked by the rumbling roars when he rushes in to strike at Nick, Monroe, or Rosalee.  

 

Nick gets a cut on his arm.  Monroe ends up on his back out of breath.  And Rosalee ends up tossed into a wall.

 

Mrs. Rosa pulls me back, her hand gripping my arm tight.  Her woge is strong but I can feel the jittery fear within.  Another roar rumbles.  He leaps down on top of Nick.

 

I shake out a woge and let my power blast outward.  He's thrown against a large metal tankard.   I move forward, my power speeding my movements.

 

He lunges.  I dodge.

 

He strikes.  I leap back.

 

It's something I can do, something I'm good at.  I guess Dudley was good for something.

 

He lunges.  I strike.

 

My punch lands and while my power gave it the strength to knock him back he shakes it off quickly.

 

Nick is up with his gun drawn.  The Mauvis Dentis lunges for him.

 

Monroe is there with a snarl.  The two go tumbling across the floor.  Teeth snapping and claws striking as they battle for dominance.

 

Nick is there, wrapping an arm around the Mauvis Dentis middle to pull him back.

 

He turns to lunge at Nick.  Monroe lunges up.

 

Blood sprays out thickly.  He gasps, or tries to.  His throat torn out.  A chunk of meat spat out of a fanged mouth.  A body hits the ground.

 

Monroe is already sniffing Nick, tugging him this way and that.  Rosalee is there next, hovering over them both.  Mrs. Rosa snaps her fingers telling us to hurry.

 

We leave out the front.  Monroe manhandled Nick into the back of his car while Rosalee jumps in the front to drive.  Nick starts to panic about evidence, DNA left at the scene.  So I run back.

 

I'm still woged so it only takes a thought, a strong intent to create the spark.  I remember how i melted the coins, how hot the fire got.  So I focus and feed it and watch the ruby flames fade quickly to the brightest blue/white.  

 

I toss it forward and run.  Mrs. Rosa had followed me, her eyes wide in shock.  I grab her arm as I pass and pull her with me.  We make it out of the building in time to avoid the explosion.  And I wrap my power around us both to shield us from the heat and debris. 

 

Rosalee watches slackjawed.  I slap the hood and order her to go.  She shakes off the shock and peels out.  I drag Mrs. Rosa with me back to her car.  It's only when we reach it and the old silo is between us that she snaps out of it.

 

She jumps in, barking orders in Spanish that I don't understand.  She peels out spraying gravel to ping against the silo.  Rosalee is ahead but we gain quickly enough.  By the time we reach the interstate both cars are driving normal again.

 

A bright green light glows.  I glance down at my phone sitting innocently in the center console.  I pick it up and hit the button.  I curse when I see five missed calls from dad.  Mrs. Rosa lets out a tense laugh.

 

I hit redial.  Dad answers on the first ring, "What have you done?!"

 

I sigh, I guess it's time to explain.  At least this way he'll calm down before he gets home.  Maybe... hopefully... probably not.


	5. Sean: punishment

Sean

 

Chapter 5: punishment

 

I can't believe them!  How foolish can you be?  Did they consider other options?  Did they consider backup?  I have enforcers!  I have two trained adult hexens on police payroll.   

 

Did they call them?  No!  Did Burkhart call for backup?  No!  Did Hadrian call for Wesen help? No!  Did they call me?  No!

 

I pace back and forth down the length of the living room.  I try to control my anger but I'm just so mad!  I woge midstride.  Hadrian sits huddled down on the leather couch.  Rosa sits resigned in the seafoam chair beside him.

 

I'm trying not to yell.  He's already woged in guilt and barely pulled back from it.  But how could they be so stupid?  So reckless?  What was he thinking?  What were they thinking?

 

I turn sharp and continue my strides.  Rosa huffs annoyed, "Do you wish we should explain?"

 

I snarl back.  Hadrian sinks lower while she glared back.  She snaps out, "Mauvis Dentis is not a trifle thing!  We had help and we dealt with him."

 

I stop and have to take a few breaths first before I can reply.  I snap back, "A Mauvis Dentis is far too dangerous for an untrained Zauber to face!  Especially my son!"

 

She sniffs hautily, "Your son is one of the most powerful Zauberbeist in the world..."

 

"He is My son!"  I snap forward sharply, "He is still a child!"

 

She stands, "He held his own against a Mauvis Dentis!  He is not incapable!"

 

"I don't care if he's capable!" I yell back, "He is My son!  He is still a child!  And I don't want him getting killed jumping into a fight that isn't his!"

 

Her stance changes.  Her shoulders relax, her expression is understanding.  Her voice soft, almost comforting, "He was not alone.  We keep him safe."

 

"A Mauvis Dentis can easily win against a single hexen, Grimm, or zauber," I bite out.

 

She nods, agreeing.  Then she settles back in the chair throwing a concerned look at Hadrian.  I follow her gaze and in a single breath my anger is gone.

 

Hadrian is curled up, forehead resting on his knees.  His power held close though it's obvious by his hands that he's woged.  There's a fine tremble in his shoulders and the odd sniffle sounds loud in the quiet of the room.

 

I turn back to Rosa who is watching me calmly.  I nod to show I understand, she was giving me an outlet, a target.  I clear my throat and wish her a good day.  She gives me one warning look and shoots a concerned one to Hadrian.  Then she leaves to go back to her own condo.  Oddly that does more to gain my trust than anything else.

 

I wait until the door clicks shut behind her.  Then I move to settle on the couch beside him.  The sniffling is louder and more frequent.  There's also soft gasping breaths.  I wrap my arms around him and pull him into my lap.

 

He should be too big for this.  He should be getting to old to be held.  But he is still starved for affection and desperate for kindness.  So I stroke his hair and sooth him as if he were a much younger child. 

 

This is why I was angry.  This is what I didn't want.  I remember how killing Kamora in the last time had hit him.  That's what pushed him to drugs and panic attacks.  I won't have that again!  I won't let him become addicted again!

 

This is the part they don't really see or understand.  Yes, I know he's not the small child he was never allowed to be.  But I also know he's not the adult they treat him like.  He's stuck in some crazy in between where he's brave and loyal and honorable as any man but cautious and scared and in desperate need of guidance as any child.

 

So I rock him and sooth him and give him time to calm.  His power which was wrapped tightly around his body like steel bands has relaxed.  It reaches out to me like a many limbed sea creature.  It's touch hesitant but slowly, ever so slowly, he envelopes me too.

 

I stroke his hair and hum softly to him.  When he's finally able to draw in his woge I stop.  I lift his chin, hooking a single curved finger to get him to look up.  His emerald eyes are bloodshot and puffy, his cheeks wet and red from crying.  I press kisses to his cheek and forehead.

 

"I'm sorry you're mad," he whispers softly.

 

I sigh, "I'm not mad, per say, I'm worried.  I worry that you're taking risks you're not yet ready for.  I worry that they are pushing you too far."

 

He takes a deep breath and visibly collects himself.  He slips back to the couch beside me.  His chin raised, his back stiff.  He's pulling himself together and it's almost painful to watch.  But I stay quiet and let him resettle his self. 

 

His voice comes strong with only a hint of hesitation, "I tried to call you but I couldn't get through.  I didn't want to pull Carmen and Nina because I don't want them in trouble with the law."

 

He takes a shaky breath and continues, "The Mauvis Dentis called Nick, luring him out.  We couldn't let him go alone and I wasn't sure that Monroe and Rosalee would be enough."

 

He looks away for a moment to gather himself.  Then he adds, "Mrs. Rosa and I stayed back.  We tried to let the three if them handle it but he was too strong.  So we joined in."

 

"Did he hurt you?" I burst out.

 

"He never landed a hit," he defends.  "I hit him but he never touched me.  And Monroe tore out his throat."

 

I snort at that.  A vegetarian blutebad tearing the throat out of a Mauvis Dentis.  That is some irony there.  I'm surprised he had it in him.  But he has always been scarily loyal to Nick.

 

I accept Hadrians explaination but I remind him, "There were people you could call.  There were other options.  And you will still be punished for endangering yourself."

 

He sighs but nods resigned.  So I tell him, "You are grounded for one month.  No more running, no more gym or movies or game nights.  You will still have classes and council meetings but no more brewing or learning tranks."

 

He eyes me cautiously as if he's wondering whether or not that's all.  But I made a promise to him when he first came here that I would never strike him or use physical punishments.  I can see the moment he realizes that.  

 

So I offer a nod and tell him to get cleaned up while I order supper.  He heads to his room while I order pizza.  I don't feel like cooking and I doubt he does either.  And I'm too worn out for anything more than the simplest meal.

 

I can only hope I'm handling him well.  I'll talk to his therapist again to see if anything else need to be done.  But I think he's healing well.  At least he bounced back quickly from it this time.


	6. Nick: Bad moon rising

August 28th

 

Nick

 

Chapter 6:bad moon rising

 

Hank has been stressed lately.  I know it's because hes seen some of our suspects woge.  I keep telling him it's nothing or I don't see it.  I wish I could tell him the truth.  But how would I even begin that conversation?  And would it make him crazier than he already thinks he is?

 

He mentions wanting to talk to the captain.  He says he thinks he's a danger.  I tell him to wait.  I want to tell him, I don't want to lose him.  But before I can say anything Wu comes by to say Hank has a visitor.

 

This isn't an official case, per say.  An old friend of Hank, Jarold Kempfer, came in to report his daughter missing.  His daughter Carley is Hanks goddaughter.  She's seventeen now so we can't open an official report until forty eight hours.  But even if she hasn't been missing long enough we agree to look into it.

 

Jarold says he found her phone in her room and her bed made.  He's barely holding it together as he explains to us.  It's while going over a list of all her friends that I see Jarold woge.  I don't recognize it but it's something canine with a long face and long narrow pointed ears.

 

I turn back to Hank and Jarold filling out a list of associates.  I tell Hank that I'm going to look around.  Monroe meets me at the trailer.  I describe what Jarold woged into and Monroe is quick to identify him as coyotle.

 

He helps me find the book and translates for me.  It turns out coyotle are big on inbreeding.  He describes them as the street Gangs of the Wesen world.  And their way of introducing females to the pack is a ritual rape.  This ritual rape occurs under the full moon after the females seventeenth year.  That's tonight, damn!

 

I head back to the station and as soon as Hank steps away I identify myself to Jarold.  He's shocked but he listens.  He tries to argue that his wife's pack is back in Texas but he seems to be considering it.  Hank comes back in time to hear him mention his wife's brother, Hayden Walker.

 

Jarold tries to argue that they're back in Texas and haven't contacted him in a decade.  Hank interups to say that Hayden Walker lives and works in town.  He even has a record.  I can see the horror settle in Jarolds eyes as he realizes what's happening, or what will happen.

 

I slip onto Captain Renard office to let him know what's happening.  He tells me to take Perez and Riveria with me so I'll have Wesen backup when facing the pack.  When I hurry out Hank is already directing Jarold out of the bullpen.  I only have a moment to catch Perez and ask her to get Riveria and follow us.  Then I hurry to chase Hank and Jarold.

 

We get to the garage where Hayden is registered to work.  I update Perez and Riveria while Hank follows the manager to get Walkers address.  They both sneer in disgust at what the pack is doing.  There's even a few angry mutters in Spanish but they calm quick when Hank returns.

 

We head to the apartment.  It reeks of blood and rotten meat.  Swarms of flies flit here and there.  In the bathroom we find the mutilated bodies of dozens of animals, mainly rabbits.  Hank curses in worry.

 

At least we find a lead.  Riveria finds some printouts for property outside of town.  It looks like they were looking to buy a farm.  We go ahead and head that way.  Jarold asks what we found.  Hank tries to deny finding anything, he doesn't want his friend to worry.  But Jarold can smell it on us.

 

The farm is an old property with several barns all close together.  Hayden Walker and several others are all sitting in front of a trailer when we pull up.  We tell Jarold to stay in the car and let us handle it but he's already out and yelling at Walker to give back his daughter.  

 

The asshole just smarts off.  It's clear that he's mocking Jarold, mocking us.  Perez is the one to notice the chains on the well moving.  She runs over and seeing Carly down there she shouts to us that she's been found.

 

Jarold runs to her to help pull Carly out of the well.  Hank and I draw our weopens. To keep the pack in our sights.  

 

Walker woges, trying to rush Hank.  But Hank just shoots him in the shoulder.  Riveria snarls, "Damn coyotle!"

 

Riveria woges and a woged Perez steps up beside her.  I glance back in time to see Jarold and Carly curled in the car hiding.  The coyotle woge, most armed with guns, but they hesitate at the sight of the hexens.  I glare at them to shouts of 'Grimm!'

 

Hank is panicking, I can see it.  But I grab his arm and promise him I'll explain.  I tell him it's real, they're real, and I'll explain everything.  He visibly struggles with it but he clams down.  With a steady aim he keeps the coyotle in sight while the hexens and I cuff them all.

 

I leave Perez and Riveria watching the pack while Hank and I do a quick sweep for any others.  We find the ritual setup and I offer a quick explaination.  I can see Hank struggling with it but I can also see him accept that it's true.   He'll be mad that I waited so long to tell him but I promised to explain later so he accepts.  

 

And it'll be a relief to have him in the know.  Hank has always been a great partner, he's always had my back.  So I'm glad that I'll be able to tell him everything.


	7. Hadrian: Carnival

October 15th

 

Hadrian

 

Chapter 7: carnival

 

The whole being grounded thing wasn't as bad as I thought.  For one thing, dad didn't make a big deal put of it.  After that first night where he was furious, the rest of the time came with only mild comments.  He didn't tell the council, just Trevor, Mrs. Rosa, Nina, and Carmen.

 

I kept busy with lessons.  And since I wasn't allowed to brew Mrs. Rosa spent the time either with Miya and Peyton to see what they know or back with her lover Lupita and their children.  I'm not too sure how their relationship will work with them belonging to separate covens.  When I asks she just laughed and said they would work it out.

 

And since our game and movie nights were mainly me, dad, Trevor, and sometimes Priest or one or two others it wasn't difficult to cancel.  I missed it more than I thought.  But we're back on for weekly game nights, Monday night's, and movies on Wednesday.

 

I did have to stand before the council and explain what happened.  It wasn't as bad as I thought.  The council was supportive actually.  I think that frustrated dad some but he didn't scold us about it.

 

I get why he was upset, I do.  I know better.  It's just that I'm still not used to having people willing to stand with me.  The ones from my old world, they left me with a lot of issues.  Mr. Warren, my therapist, says that I just have to unlearn bad habits and learn good ones now.  I guess I can see what they mean.

 

The whole Mauvis Dentis thing did have one amusing side effect.  Monroe has been strutting around with his head held high like he's king of the world.  He's puffed up and proudly tells any Wesen that will listen all about what happened.  Which seems to be every Wesen in the canton.  Some I think are fascinated to hear the story but some are too timid to interrupt by running away.

 

Which is what's happening now.  Monroe is looming over an eisbieber who is staring back enraptured.  The eisbieber is an older guy, small and rounding with a nervous countenance.  Although, the fact that he's still standing close to a blutebad whose explaining how he killed a Mauvis Dentis, he's showing more bravery than most.

 

When Nick pointed out that he didn't face the Mauvis Dentis on his own he just scoffs and replied, "Of course not, dude, blutebaden hunt in packs!"

 

That comment, overheard by several Wesen, has lead to some rumors about him and Nick that will make you blush.  I think Rosalee is helping those rumors along because it was at the shop that I heard them.  She just smiled brightly and thanked her customer, a whilihara.

 

The charity run this morning went well.  Dad let me join but asked that I take care to not link everyone like I usually do.  I still ran in a partial woge.  I just took care not to bridge connections with those around me.  It was fun, exciting even.  

 

The eisbieber lodge were planning a bake sale as well but there was some worry about the heat so instead they sold sandwiches and mini pies.  There were picnic blankets all along the green hill beside the road and clusters of people, Kershite and Wesen, were mingling.

 

There's also a carnival in town, tonight its second night.  So dad suggested we all go. It's sort of become something like a date between me, Peyton, and Miya.  I'm not sure how that will work but at least we're having fun.  

 

There's a Ferris wheel and a tilt a whirl both near the front.  There's a lot of food trucks parked together and various game stands across the way from them.  Then theres a spider ride, a rocket ship, and a looper.  Beside those are the kiddie rides, a caterpillar, a car carousel, and a merry go round.

 

Miya dressed in a dark red shirt and jean shorts with white tennis shoes.  She also added red streaks to her hair and curled it.  It looks pretty, vibrant color popping against her pale blonde strands.  And she hasn't stopped smiling yet.

 

Peyton has her hair pulled up into two round balls on either side of her head.  Theres ribbons wrapped around each with the tails as well as random curls tumbling down.  She chose to wear a laventer top with grey shorts and black shoes.  She also hasnt stopped smiling and laughing to the point her cheeks are red.

 

We jump in line at the spider, this being our third time through.  And again we share the compartment.  The ride moves, each compartment spinning on the end of a long limb that rises and falls while the whole thing spins round.  We're squealing and laughing and red faced by the time it's over.

 

Trevor leans back on the bench with a plate piled high with funnel cake and powdered sugar.  He's grinning back but he doesn't follow when we head to the next ride.  The girls want to go on the Ferris wheel next so that's where we head.

 

The guy running it is tall and thin with a slight stoop to his shoulders.  His dark hair is long and thin and mixed heavily with grey.  He glances our way several times and it's only after we get close that he woges.

 

I stop breathing.  My chest is tight.  My woge burst forward like a violent storm and I only barely hold it back from a full shift.  I need to get away!  I need to get him away!

 

His woge... I hate it.  Tall and pale with dark sunken eyes and needle like teeth.  Windego!  He's a windego!

 

Peyton is pulling me close and pressing a hard kiss to my lips.  Her lips are soft and taste faintly of cherry.  I have a moment to think that I like this, it's nice.  It's enough to startle me back to awareness.  

 

I pull my woge back and look around.  The guy is curled more into himself now, casting fearful glances our way.  Peyton is pressed against my front while Miya is standing close beside.  Trevor is even here, blocking us from most of the crowd.

 

It occurs to me that the guy wasn't threatening us.  He woged, yes.  But he wasn't hissing or posturing.  And all Wesen woge, it's their version of a handshake.  So he probably didn't mean anything by it.

 

But all I can smell is blood and death.  I can feel torn bloody flesh squish beneath my hands.  I can smell and feel the rot of dozens of bodies.  I can hear the buzzing of flies.  I can see grey eyes in a pale blood splattered face.  I smell burning flesh.

 

It's a struggle not to woge.  I shake my head.  I don't know if I'm telling myself or them no.  I need to leave.  I need away from here.

 

I must've said that out loud because they start herding me away.  Peyton pulling, Miya nudging some and Trevor walking protectively at our backs.  We get some odd looks but I ignore it all.  

 

Instead I focus on Peyton who is partially woged.  I notice how her hexen form doesn't have freckles but the small bit of skin above her left eye that doesn't change, it has three.  I notice the pale blue of her eyes and how well it compliments the light brown of her skin.  I notice how nice she smells, something fruity.

 

I realize I'm shaking.  It's a strange thing to only now notice.  I'm shaking.  And when I rub my cheeks I feel the wetness... I'm crying.


	8. Sean: midnight run

Sean 

 

Chapter 8: midnight run

 

I was surprised when they came home so early.  I had thought they would be gone most of the night.  They certainly seemed excited enough about the carnival earlier.  Something must have happened.  It didn't help that they looked so worried or that Hadrian was curled into himself.  

 

I wave the girls away.  They are both living on the next floor, sharing a room for now in a condo that Peytons parents now own.  Hadrian doesnt even look their way when they leave.  He just slumps forward on the couch with his head in his hands.

 

I look to Trevor who answers, "One of the workers was Wesen, windego.  Hadrian had a bad reaction to his woge."

 

Damn!  Of course he did.  The only windego he's ever met were the ones that captured him and murdered the man who he thought of as family.  It's no wonder he had a bad reaction.

 

I nod to let Trevor know I'll handle it.  He casts a worried look Hadrians way but the boy still doesn't look up.  He leaves with a promise to check in tomorrow.  I wait until the door clicks shut before I join Hadrian on the couch.

 

He makes quite the picture of defeat.  Shoulders slumped, fingers fisted in his own hair, shame nearly radiating off of him.  I stroke his back, hoping it will help.  How do I even begin to address this?

 

We had spoken of it, Mr. Warren and myself.  We spoke of whether or not we should introduce Hadrian to another windego.  In the end we decided not to push him.  

 

He knows logically that the ones who attacked him and his godfather were monsters just like anyone, Kershite or Wesen can be monsters.  But knowing in your head doesn't help when all your instincts are screaming danger.  And with the tension in his back I can tell he's already beating himself up enough about it.

 

He leans back with a sigh, his head tilted back, throat exposed.  He takes a deep breath and explains, "I wanted to kill him.  All I could think was kill him before he kills me."

 

He turns his head to face me, emerald eyes lost.  He tries again, "I could smell the bodies, feel them beneath my hands.  It was like I was back in that basement.  As if I never left."

 

I draw him close and wrap an arm around his shoulders.  He doesn't cry, but he does relax.  I ask if he's eaten yet.  He huffs out that he's not hungry.  

 

I offer to let him sleep in my bed.  I know there will be nightmares tonight so maybe that will help.  He agrees and while we get into bed he doesn't seem to settle.  He tosses and turns and shifts and flops around.  Each movement accompanied by a barely audible but frustrated huff.

 

I give up on sleep and ask, "How can I help?"

 

He sighs out, "I don't know.  It just feels like I'm there again.  I feel wound up like I'm about to fight or something."

 

"So no sleep then?" I ask quietly.

 

He mumbles out an apology.  So I climb out of bed and tell him to go get dressed.  He frowns and asks where we're going.   I tell him we'll go run, that should tire him out.  He jumps up and is out of the room as soon as I make the offer.

 

It's too dark to go to the mountain paths so instead I take him to a well lit park.  It's wide open with a soccer field to one side and picnic tables on the other.  There's a small climbing structure and swing set just behind the tables and a half sized ball court beyond that.  

 

There are clusters of trees everywhere because this is Portland and there are always trees.  But the trees are young enough to not block your view of the park.  It's actually settled between two large subdivisions so there are several streetlamps keeping the area well lit.  And the sidewalk is smooth and steady as it twists around the whole thing.  

 

He already looks less tense.  We take a moment to go through some stretches.  Then we take off at an easy jog.  Tennis shoes slapping the concrete and the rustle of clothes are the only sounds.  We find an easy rhythm to speed up the run.

 

"Do you want to ride the city?" He asks with a teasing lit to his voice.

 

I laugh out a startled, "What?"

 

He grins back boyishly, "Ride the city?  The energy... connection... whatever you want to call it?  I've pulled you in before to touch but you've never run it."

 

I take a moment to consider that.  I remember well when he pulled me in.  It was distracting to the point of debilitating and overwhelming in sensations.  I almost want to refuse.  But he looks so hopeful and I know he has done this often.  

 

I look around at the many houses bordering the park and ask, "Can you do it with a partial woge?"

 

He grins back proudly and answers, "Yep!  I've been practicing."

 

I agree.  I'll admit that it's mostly out of curiosity.  I've certainly heard enough from others about how amazing it is and it would be nice to experience it myself.  He shakes out a woge and motions me to do the same.  Then his power unfurled.

 

There's a heartbeat beside my own.  The rhythms shift to match pace with each other.  I can still feel my legs rise and fall, my muscles clench.  But now I feel more, more limbs, more muscles.  Puffs of breaths leave my lungs but his as well.  And amazingly, we don't break stride.

 

We stretch out further.  It's an odd almost floating feeling.  A bit like taffy being pulled between sticky fingers.  Or a bit like watching smoke billow outward, fading as it spreads.  And for all that we're stretching, it's not painful.  We keep stride. 

 

There's an echo beneath us, an echo in the ground with every step we take.  It ripples out like water disturbed by a rock.  And its not just underground.  The ripples move outward from us in an ever-growing sphere.  If a sphere can be a solid and non-solid form.  We keep stride.

 

There are things within the ripples that our power moves over and through.  Some are unyielding like stones in our path.  I know without thought that those are Kershite.  Others our power rolls through, fills them up, and links them back to us.  Those are the Wesen.

 

Most are excited.  Several turn towards our power with open arms, eager for the connection.  A few recoil, startled or uncertain.  Some touch back with childlike wonder.  Some shift about with mistrust.  But all are acknowledged.

 

It's indescribable really.  The pulse of life, the very air, it's all so connected.  We are no longer one, we are many and we are whole.  

 

It's as if you'll never be afraid.  How can you when you feel this safe?  It's as if you'll never be lonely.  We are all as one being, one breath, one existence.  It's feeling powerful and confident because no enemy can stand against this.  It's an absence of prejudice or judgement or the division of rank.

 

The power pulls back like the tide from the shore.  It's a steady gentle flow.  Some breath a sigh of relief while others reach to cling.  Our power is a gentle caress to them all, not threatening or dangerous, just welcoming.

 

I can feel my legs again, my muscles bunching and relaxing.  I can feel the twin heartbeat pull back from my own.  There's a sense of loss, of mourning the connection.  Then I'm myself again.

 

We slow our run to a light jog.  Hadrian pulls back his woge so I do the same.  He looks peaceful, content in a way that he so rarely is.  

 

We stop and stretch.  My muscles burn and a quick glance at my watch shows that we were running for two hours.  I'll be sore and tired tomorrow but it was well worth it.  And I make a note to join the monthly runs because that is certainly something I want to experience again.


	9. Nick: movie night

Nick

 

Chapter 9: movie night

 

It's become something of a tradition lately.  It started with Roddy.  In all honesty, we were both just really worried.  His dad was in jail and with all the trouble at his school we both felt responsible.  We even got his scholarship back.  Though Frank Rabe helped us with that.  

 

Roddy liked coming to Monroe's house because they could both talk about music and composers and stuff.  It also helped that Monroe would feed him each time.  And since I'm over at Monroe's half the time anyway it lead to the three of us hanging out.

 

Then when Monroe helped me with Holly it changed.  She latched on to him, imprinting on him like a little duckling.  Not that I would describe it that way to Monroe.  But it's true all the same.  And she accepted Roddy easily enough.  It may be because his scent was already all over the house.  

 

And while I can quietly listen to them go on and on about music, Holly gets bored.  So Monroe broke out some board games.  Conversation still stayed mostly on music but with the addition of a game to keep everyone involved.  Roddy wiped the floor with us in War, much to Monroe's exasperation.  And to help Holly learn to integrate better we added charades and drawing games.  Oddly enough she's good at those.

 

Its become common place to pull up to Monroe's and see the kids on the couch watching some old black and white that Monroe raves about.  So when I find them watching an old Phantom of the Opera, I'm not even surprised.  I can also smell something cooking in a delicious tomato sauce, again nothing new there.  I swear he get so excited being able to cook for others.  And for all that some dishes are weird, they are also really good.  Except for the beet sausage, that was just plain weird.

 

So I put up my jacket,  offering the kids a wave.  I get an enthusiastic one back.  Holly jumps up to give me a hug, rubbing her cheek against mine.  I used to be a bit weirded out by the greeting but it's become the norm so I just rub my cheek against hers too.

 

 Monroe calls out a greeting so I walk on through to the kitchen.  He's there wearing a silly patchwork apron and pulling out a casserole dish from the oven.  I don't even have time to ask before he answers, "Zucchini lasagna, you'll love it, I promise."

 

"Like the beet sausage?" I tease back.

 

He grumbles about pleabean tastes and how the kids take after me.  I laugh at that.  He waves me away since he doesn't like anyone helping in the kitchen.  So I grab a beer out of the fridge and offer him one.  He nods to the counter so I set it down and drink my own.

 

An engine rumbles up the drive.  It's unusual enough to have Holly woging out.  Damn, I knew I forgot something.

 

"It's okay," I hurry to explain, "I invited them."

 

Monroe eyes me incredulously, "How many people are you going to drag to my house?"

 

"It's just Hank," I defend.  Then I add, "And his goddaughter Carly with her dad Jarold.  They're coyotle."

 

Monroe closes his eyes, head tilted back as if praying for restraint.  I wait, eyeing him nervously.  He snorts and waves me away with a scolding, "Go answer the door, they're your guests."

 

I grin and head off before the knock even sounds.  Holly follows close behind, eyes still red and sniffing cautiously.  I try to reassure her that it's alright.  And hopefully another girl will be good for her.  She stays at my back though when I open the door.

 

Hank stands in front with Carly and Jarold hovering past his shoulder.   I grin and invite them in.  Hank recognizes Holly straight away and shoots me a questioning gaze.  I shrug and answer, "She's blutebad, like Monroe."

 

He makes an ah sound and moves further into the room.  Then he spots Roddy still on the couch.  His tone incredulous, "He's one too?"

 

I meet his gaze, "Roddy is Wesen.  Reinigan though, not blutebad."

 

Hank shakes his head but offers a polite greeting.  Carly and Jarold shuffle in, heads tilted slightly to the side, and offer a woge on greeting.  Roddy woges as well but when Holly does it causes Hank to jump in surprise.  Monroe is the one to remind her not to woge all the way.

 

Hank eyes Monroe suspiciously.  But considering the soft cream sweater and the patchwork apron he doesn't exactly give the image of a big bad.  He is still tall and strong, looking more like a lumberjack than a librarian.  And Hank is trying, which is what this is about.

 

You see, I thought it might be a good idea for Hank to see Wesen as people, not just perps we're chasing.  And while he has Jarold and Carly, they were already people in his mind.  Plus he's drifted away from them over time.  That's one of the prices for being a cop, you don't have time for much beyond the job.

 

I make introductions which seems to amuse Roddy to no end if the quiet giggling is any indication.  Holly relaxes enough to bounce over to Carly and sniff her.  Carly, clearly taken aback, glances around helplessly before leaning forward to sniff Holly back.  

 

I offer a quick explaination, "Holly hasn't been around people for several years so she's learning how to reintegrate."

 

Jarold shoots her a concerned look but doesn't comment.  Carly smiles and asks what they were doing.  Holly smiles and pulls her over to the couch, shoving her down on the opposite end from Roddy and sitting herself in the middle.  Roddy leans forward to offer a polite hello.

 

Monroe shakes his head at her antics and warns that supper is almost done so everyone should wash their hands.  That leads to Roddy and Holly racing to the bathroom.  Holly wins, naturally.  Carly follows at a much slower pace.  I wave Hank and Jarold to follow the kids while I check in with Monroe.

 

He's chopping up cucumbers for the salad.  I shuffle forward to quietly ask, "Is this alright?"

 

He huffs and grumbles then he sighs and answers, "It will be nice for Holly to have another girl to hang out with.  It might worry her mother less.  And its good that Hank now knows as that means you have someone else to watch your back.  So yes, its okay."

 

I grin back, thrilled that he's so accepting.  He huffs and grumbles out, "You do remember that blutebaden are territorial, don't you?"

 

I chuckle at that, "Yes, I remember the fence thing."

 

He blushes a moment, a burst of red on his cheeks.  I guess he's embarrassed to be reminded of the time I caught him peeing on his fence.  It's still hilarious though.  But he turns and occupies himself with pulling plates from the cabinet.  He thrusts them at me with scolding to set up the table.  I salute him with a smirk.

 

Dinner is great.  Talk is a bit shifty at first but there are enough topics to keep everyone involved.  And afterwards we play a card game where each card says something for you to act out and the others to guess.

 

The game lasts well into the night.  Hank calls it quits first, citing work and not his abysmal score as the reason.  Jarold and Carly leave with him since he was their ride.  Though both do say they hope to do this again soon.  

 

Holly and Roddy settle back to watch some black and white horror show that Monroe actually has here.  He usually doesn't like horror movies but he says some of the old ones count as classics.  I don't bother arguing with him.

 

He offers to let me stay and it's a tempting offer.  Honestly, I've gotten to the point where I'd rather not go home.  It's not that we're fighting because we're not.  It's just that somehow we've become strangers.  I don't know how or when or why.  I just know that the house is full of words unsaid.  And I seem to struggle to find anything to talk with her about.

 

So I accept the offer of the guest room.  And while it's late it isn't that late so we settle in with the kids to watch the show.  Monroe can't keep quiet for long.  Soon enough he's going on a tangent of special effects and how they achieved what they needed and what inspired the story.  It's interesting,  really.


	10. Hadrian: Apologies

Hadrian

 

Chapter 10: Apologies 

 

The run helped.  It's like, being connected to everyone and everything helps me get out of my head long enough to get my thoughts straight.  It's a way to think logically without emotions clouding my view.  And looking back at tonight I can't help but feel ashamed.

 

I know what Mr. Warren will say.  He'll say that it's an understandable reaction.  But it's not.  It's just prejudice.  And I don't want to be prejudice.

 

I tell dad that I need to talk to the guy.  He almost argues but then he sighs and takes the exit.  The carnival is closing for the night as it's one in the morning.  Most of the rides are dark, the lights shut off and the game booths closed up.

 

A security guard woges bauershwein.  I woge in turn and ask, "Hey, I need to talk to the guy from the Ferris wheel, the windego." 

 

"He's been twitchy all night," he says with a frown.  "But yeah, I can take you to him."

 

I feel guilty for that.  But that's why I'm here.  I just hope I can keep calm this time.  The last thing I want is to hurt or scare the guy worse.  I don't even know his name.  And I would ask but a group of workers walk past.

 

The guard leads us to the trailers at the far side of the carnival.  There's several RVs and a few trailers lined up in neat rows.  Several people going back and forth, few giving us odd looks.  But no one questions us.  

 

The guard takes us to a big black and silver RV the size of a school bus.  There's a black four door truck, a mammoth of a thing, parked beside it making it difficult to get to.  The inside is dark but the guard knocks anyways.  It takes a few minutes before someone answers the door.  

 

It's a man with his head shaved but a deep dark beard in a black t shirt and jeans.  His skin is tan from too long in the sun and his hands are rough and dirty from work.   He woges into a lausenschlange.  With a hissed voice he demands, "Why are you here?"

 

I step forward and offer a soft, "I was hoping to speak with the man from earlier.  I want to apologize for my reaction when he woged."

 

The man hisses angrily, "You're the asshole that damn near killed Brian on sight and then flooded the whole city not an hour later!"

 

Yeah, that's what I was afraid of.  I try again, "It was a misunderstanding.  May I speak with him?"

 

He frowns and huffs but he waves us in.  The guard stays out but dad follows me into the RV.  Brian, the windego, stands nervously just inside.  The lausenschlange moves to stand beside him and waves us to sit down.

 

The inside is nice, all creams and dark wood.  There's a kitchen area with a full fridge next to a kitchen table.  There's a couch and a tv on the wall and a hallway that ends in a large bed.  Its nice even as it's messy with random clothes and odds and ends tossed around.  

 

Brian stands cautious, tensed for a fight.  Wide frightened eyes shift back and forth between us.  Even his voice trembles, "Can I help you?"

 

Damn, now I feel worse.  The poor guy probably thinks I'm here to hurt him.  I glance around again and realize something else.  The RV is packed up.  This may be how they sometimes have it but there's a hurried chaos to it that I can't help but feel is my fault.

 

"I wanted to apologize for the misunderstanding earlier," I offer softly.

 

He shrugs it off as nothing, more to get us to leave than truly accepting.  The lausenschlange sneers out, "A misunderstanding?  More like an attack."

 

Dad tenses but I wave him off.  The guy has every reason to be angry.  For all he knows it did look like I attacked the guy.  I know my power is strong.  It may seem normal to me but nearly everyone has a bad reaction when I woge.  And that's just when I'm calm.

 

I need him to understand so I try to explain, "About a year ago, a little more than that I guess, I met my first windego.  It was a family."

 

The windego already looks pained as if he knows where this will lead but the lausenschlange just stares back coldly.  So I continue, "They kidnapped me and a man that was all I had for family.  We had barely escaped a horrible place only days before they caught us.  They killed him.  I found his body amongst a pile of rotten corpses in their basement."

 

The windego flinches back.  I hurry to add, "They were the first and only windego I ever met.  So when you woged I... I thought I was there again."

 

I glanced at dad who was still eyeing them both with caution.  The windego again says it's fine but his friend... partner... whatever, asks what that had to do with them.  

 

"My son has PTSD," dad answers quietly, with just a hint of defensiveness in his tone. He adds, "His reaction is an understandable one but unintentionally done."

 

Again the windego says it's fine.  This time his friend gruffly asks, "And flooding the city?"

 

I shrug embarrassed and answer, "I do it often, at least once a month.  And it helps me think without panicking.  It wasn't a threat, just me trying to get myself calm."

 

He sniffs angrily but nods.  I step closer, probably too close for comfort.  They both tense but it's a defensive move.  I relax, letting my power ripple across my skin to bring forward my woge.  Then I hold still and focus on remaining calm.

 

The lausenschlange hasn't changed back yet but he did tense up as if coiled to fight.  Though it still looks more like he's waiting to defend instead of attack.  I can understand that, he's defending his friend/partner/person.  The windego, Brian, hesitates another moment before shaking out a woge.

 

I take a deep breath and focus on the way he feels to my power.  He's nervous, frightened like a mousehertz.  There's a weary edge like a dog kicked one too many times.  And there's something hopeful, as if maybe this time he won't get hurt.

 

Then I focus on his woge.  I notice how his long gaunt body isn't much different from before.  I notice the way he curls his shoulders down submissively and keeps his claws closed, long nails tucked against his arms.  His hair appears lighter, thinner, and the needle like teeth look uncomfortable in his mouth.

 

He doesn't look threatening.  He doesn't look like them.  He's not a monster, just a man.  I take another deep breath and shift my power closer, offering a light hesitant nudge.  He sways with the touch, as if it's a solid motion.  But it does help him relax.  

 

I pull back my woge, pulling my power inside and tucking it away.  He shakes his off, eyeing me with a calm acceptance.  The lausenschlange changes as well, no longer posturing defensively.  I offer my hand and another apology.  He stares for a moment but he does shake my hand.  And this time when he says all is forgiven it feels real.

 

Dad offers his own apology.  He tells them quietly that he really should've addressed this earlier but with how rare windego are he thought he had more time before making me confront it.  Then he thanks them for their time and wishes them well.  They're both calm and relaxed, even smiling, when we leave.

 

As we walk back to the car I press into dad's side, seeking comfort.  I'm glad I was able to look at him without seeing them but now I just feel tired.  I tell him as much and he smiles and says we'll head home.

 

The streets are empty by now so the drive is a quiet one.  Streetlamps glow a soft yellow keeping the roads illuminated.  Dad turns on some music, Italian opera with the volume down low.  He even starts to hum along with it.

 

I look over at him and can't help but think how grateful I am that he wants me.  I still sometimes worry that I'll screw it all up.  But I also trust him to help me fix it.  And that's a pretty amazing feeling.  Knowing I have someone I can trust that much.

 

"I trust you," the words slip out suddenly.

 

He stops humming to glance at me.  Then he smiles gently, understanding, "I trust you too."

 

And he does.  For some reason he trusts me.  I don't know what I did right to deserve this, but I'm grateful.  Heck, maybe this is my reward for all the crap that went wrong in the old world.  Whatever the reason, I'm gonna take it for the second chance it is.  

 

I'm free here.  I'm trusted.  I can be anything, do anything.  And what I want most is to help my dad build this canton into a safe home for all Wesen.  It won't be easy, nothing right ever is, but it will be worth it.  

 

I can't help but feel relieved and proud.  Relief that I've chosen this, I've chosen him.  And proud at what we are building here.  This is the future and it's a wonderful vision.  One worth fighting for.


	11. Nick: mommy Grimm

Nick

 

Chapter 11: mommy Grimm

 

Juliette made the decision for us.  I couldn't do it.  I couldn't throw away three years together.  But it was also clear as day that we just didn't fit anymore.  Not that we didn't try because we did.  But there was a mountain between us of all the lies and ommisions that we just couldn't bridge.

 

It's not her fault, if anything, it's mine.  Because becoming a Grimm changed me more than I could even understand.   I did love her once, I'm sure of it.  But somehow we fell out of love so completely that staying together was more painful than parting.

 

The house we bought together but she didn't want to stay.  One of her friends from the vets office, Ashley, is going to rent an apartment with her.  It will be closer to work and she thinks it will make the split easier.  Not that it needs to be easier because the hardest part was just saying it's over.

 

I've been complaining to Monroe about the house.  He suggested I rent out the rooms but to who?  It's not like many people want to room with a Grimm.  So I'm stuck in this three bedroom house that I bought for a family I'll never have.  

 

Monroe decided that all the extra room means we're going to have game nights at my place.  I wasn't sure, mostly because of the whole blutebad territory thing.  But when Thursday night came around I was actually looking forward to it.

 

I told Monroe that I would agree but he had to cook the food because I'm a disaster at vegan foods.  He huffed and lectured me about the difference between vegan and vegetarian.  But at least he agreed to make the dish.  

 

He came an hour early with a green cloth bag stuffed full.  He brought his own sauce pan and casserole dish as if I wouldn't have one.  Okay, maybe his are nicer but I do have pans, several in fact.  And I think the little black one is a sauce pan... maybe?

 

He just looked incredulous at me so I left him to it.  Instead I set the dining room table, complete with a real tablecloth, thank you very much.  And my plates may not be as fancy as his but they're different colors and I doubt the kids care.

 

Then I went ahead to the living room to get it sorted.  I pushed the couch all the way to the wall and moved one chair against the stair railing.  Since Juliette took the computer desk that we did have there it left an empty spot that the chair fits easily into.  

 

I had gone out and bought a round folding table and some cheap chairs.  I can almost hear Monroe complaining already.  Especially since the chairs don't match.  His face will be hilarious when he sees it.

 

We already decided tonight will be card games so I throw a small tablecloth over the table and go searching for a deck of cards.  It's as I'm shuffling through the drawers in the front room desk that the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.  

 

I look up but it's just my reflection in the window.  The street is dark and deserted for late afternoon.  A rumble in the distance tells me that it'll storm.  I hope Roddy has a ride.  I should probably check with Monroe.

 

But that feeling returns.  It's a tension, like I'm being stalked... hunted.  So I look again.  No new cars that I can see.  No people walking or loitering.  Nothing to explain away my unease.  But I've learnt to trust my gut about these things.

 

So I head back in the kitchen because Monroe's senses are loads better than mine.  He woges before I'm done explaining and sniffs at the air.  Then he turns quickly to the back door with a growl of 'Wolfsbane!"

 

I grab my gun from the kitchen drawer where I put it earlier much to Monroe's grumbling.  Then I headed into the backyard.  He followed still sniffing the air.  

 

I don't see any shadows or odd movement.  Nothing appears disturbed or out of place.  I still take care to check the whole yard, not that there are many places to hide.  Just to be safe I circle the front yard, gun held down at my side.  It could be harmless but it doesn't feel that way.

 

A taxi pulls up into the drive with a familiar thin form emerging.  I hide my gun in the back of my pants and walk forward to greet him.  Roddy steps up, violin case in hand.  His smile falters and he woges, sniffing at the air.

 

I lean down and thank the driver who waves off my offer of a tip by saying Roddy already took care of it.  I wait until he leaves to ask Roddy what he smells.  A deep frown mars his face, "I don't know for sure but something dangerous was here and recently."

 

I nod to show I noticed the same as I guide him up to the house.  The door isn't even shut when the next car pulls up.  Holly only manages to jump out of the car, not even closing the door, before she's snarling across the street.

 

I look but again I don't see anything.  Holly mother is calling her name, trying to remind her to behave.  I wave her off with a promise to keep Holly out of trouble.  She eyes her daughter worriedly but relented.

 

I should probably be grateful that she's been so accommodating with all of this.  It can't be easy to have your daughter suddenly return as some wild creature more instincts than human.  And I know she worries about how Holly has bonded to Monroe and me.  But again she's been handling it well so I try not to bring it up.

 

We head inside, Roddy distracting Holly with some stpry of a fight at his school.  She seemed satisfied enough that the danger is passed that she turned back to pay attention to him.  I get as far as the door before I hear the crash, glass breaking.

 

I race forward, gun drawn to see a body go flying into the dining room.  All I could see was black clothes.  I shout back for the kids to stay back.  The last thing I want is one of them getting hurt.  

 

I spare Monroe a glance to see him slumped against the counter wide eyed with blood on his cheek and totally wolfed out.   I can see the casserole dish on the floor.  Tonight's meal, eggplant parmesan, is a ruin.

 

I look back to see the suspect rise to their feet... her feet.  I have a moment of seeing a pale face of an older woman and dark curly hair hidden beneath a tight black hooded jacket.  Then I see the glint of silver.

 

Time slows.  I recognize it as an arrowhead, attached to the arrow.  I recognize a crossbow in her hand, a small one.  And I realize that the shot is wide.  It won't hit me.  But just as suddenly I realize who it will hit... Monroe!

 

I don't even think, I just side step putting my arm in the path.  It's enough to stop the arrow but the shock of pain knocks me back.  

 

A blur moves past me with a snarl.  I only barely recognize Holly.  Monroe's shout of 'Grimm!' tells me what she is.  So shes a grimm, not a wesen.  She'll hurt them.  I can't let that happen.

 

The woman's already shifting the crossbow to catch Holly.  It'll be a fatal hit, she's too close to miss.  I pull the trigger, my gun barks twice.

 

The woman spins, one bullet grazing her arm while the other hits her shoulder.  But at least she lowered the crossbow.  I take aim, following her movements with my gun.  She gives a shout of 'Nicky' that makes me feeeze.

 

Monroe is there now, snarling at my side.  Holly is preparing to leap again.  But that voice... I know that voice.  I shout, "Stop!"

 

Holly and Monroe both freeze.  The woman does as well.  Although she is eyeing the blutebaden suspiciously.  I keep my gun steady on her and order her to lower her weapon.  She does though it's clear she's not happy about it.

 

I order Holly back.  Mostly because I don't like her being that close to danger.  She obeys but she still gives a threatening snarl at the woman... the grimm... my mother.

 

I can almost recognize her.  A memory surfacing of my mom with long curly hair helping dad chase me in the backyard.  Another of her at the table passing a dish.  Then another of her leaning over my shoulder as I review my homework.  Each memory I take and compare to the woman before me.

 

There's a sudden pain in my chest.  I barely remember to breath.  She's older now.  And there's a scar on her face that she didn't have before.  But it's her... It's my mother.

 

Part of me wants to run forward crying 'mom'.  Another part wants to start questioning where she's been and why she faked her death.  But the largest part is just worried that she attacked my friends and I can't allow that. 

 

She's watching me with cold calculating eyes.  Something dark settles in my chest.  The words rush out barely above a whisper, "You attacked my family."

 

She's frowning now, confused and... offended maybe?  She keeps glancing back and forth between us all but her gaze comes to rest on me.  She says my name again.  This time in a tone I recognize.  One I remember that Aunt Marie shared.

 

I don't change my stance nor do I lower my gun.  Instead I calmly state, "You have the right to remain silent.  Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law."

 

She eyes me incredulously now.  I step forward, more certain, "You have the right to an attorney.  If one can not be afforded then one will be appointed to you."

 

I hear a yell in Hanks voice of, "What the hell?"

 

He approaches slowly, gun raised.  At least he didn't hesitate to step up.  She looks for a moment like she will run but something confuses her into hesitating.  Again she says my name. 

 

I wave Hank to cuff her.  I would but there is still an arrow in my arm.  He glances at me, does a double take at the arrow, and holsters his weapon.  Her focus stays on me though I know she's aware of how close he is.  

 

And I can see her consider fighting, consider hurting him.  I tense up, my finger tightening on the trigger.  I'll kill her before I let her hurt them.  They are my family.  She is just a stranger with my mother's voice.  She must realize this because she doesnt struggle.  If anything, she looks disappointed.  I cant say shes alone in that.

 

God, how did the evening go so bad?  I just wanted to enjoy our game night.  Now I'll be lucky to get any of the others to come within ten miles of the place.  And that's not to mention dinner.  I may not like all of the vegetarian foods Monroe cooks but he is a damn good cook and he worked hard on that meal.

 

Sirens sound through the rain.  It's only then that I realize the storm is here.  Hank cuffs her, searching her twice at my prompting and coming up with two more knives to add to the other three.  Plus there was a machete, a bag of Wolfsbane, and a vial of an angry red liquid.

 

Jarold is herding Holly and Roddy into the living room as two uniform officers come through.  Monroe is at my shoulder while also explaining loudly- and slightly hysterically though I think that may be acting- to the officers about what happened.  

 

They are quick to take her and the evidence.  Hank agrees to ride with her.  At least that way he can make sure she doesn't hurt anyone.  He doesn't stop shooting me concerned looks though.

 

Another car pulls up, Wu racing in.  Hank gives a quick explaination, crazy woman with a weapon broke in.  Wu looks around startled, doing a double take at me.  Then he turns, calling in to dispatch to explain the situation. 

 

Monroe pulls me close as if he can hide me against his bulk.  And he's wiping at my face.  I shrug him off but then I realize what he's doing.  I didn't even know I was crying.  Is that why they were staring?

 

I can't stop looking at her.  I can't stop seeing her cold calculating eyes or the ease that she took aim at Holly.  I can't get past the fact that she tried to kill Monroe.  She's a Grimm.  My mother is a Grimm.  And she's alive... but shes also a threat.


	12. Sean: Another grimm

Sean

 

Chapter 12: Another Grimm

 

I got the call at dinner.  At least I had the chance to eat first.  Hadrian cooked up a wonderful stir fry.  There was flank steak and bell peppers and mushrooms and rice.  

 

Hanks the one to call me.  His voice strained as he relays what he knows, "Some woman broke into Nicks house a few minutes ago.  Holly says shes a Grimm.  She put an arrow in Nicks arm but I don't think she had time for much else."

 

Damn!  He assures me that he'll keep watch in case she tries anything and Nick will probably be at the station soon so I head in.  I just hope he isn't too badly injured.

 

She's already in a holding cell glaring at Hank who sits on a chair just out of reach.  I motion him to follow me and leave detective Rivera in charge of watching her.  At least a hexen can hold her own against a caged Grimm.

 

We reach the bullpen at the same time as Nick and his group.  The blutebad Monroe is hovering like a motherhen on his left side where a bandage is wrapped around the upper arm.  Holly clings to his right, rubbing her cheek against his arm.  The reinigan Roddy is followed by two coyotle who Hank introduces as Jarold and Carly.  I remember their case but I hadn't meet them.  They're polite enough though.

 

I leave Wu in charge of watching them until statements can be made.  Nick gives a tired sigh but obediently follows me into my office.  It only takes a moment to turn on the lights.  I direct them both to the seats and ask for an update.

 

Nick clears his throat to start, "We were having game night at my house when I just felt something off.  Like I was being stalked or something."

 

His eyes look away unfocused.  He continues, "I checked the backyard and front and couldn't find anything."

 

He shifts nervously in his seat but adds, "Holly and Roddy showed up and they both smelt something threatening but couldn't identify it.  Then we heard the crash."

 

He looks around nervously, blinking rapidly.  It's such odd behavior that I offer to let us stop.  That seems to snap him out of it some.  He smiles sadly and continues, "She had broken in and attacked Monroe.  He threw her into the dining room."

 

Again he looks away, lost in thought.  But he adds, "She had a crossbow and fired it.  It wouldve hit Monroe so i stepped in and it hit me instead."

 

He looks down at the bandage as if mentioning the wound made it more real.  Then he says, "Holly tried to tackle her but she was going to shoot her.  So I fired two shots, both got her in the arm."

 

Hank interrupts with a soft, "She had body armour on, thinner than Kevlar but strong and sturdy."

 

Nick frowns but nods as if that explained something.  Then he adds, "She knew my name... She knows me... She's my mother."

 

I feel the breath leave my lungs.  His mother was supposed to be dead.  It's not unusual for a Grimm to fake their death and live outside of society but those are always the worst, the most vicious.  And a family connection means she might be able to sway him.

 

But then again, he did have her arrested.  And she did attack his makeshift pack.  So he may not listen to her.  He may even side against her.

 

His next words prove that right, "She would've killed them, both of them.  I couldn't let that happen.  So I arrested her."

 

I tell him that well run her prints and charge her with B&E and attempted murder.  Hank mutters that we should pin her with a hate crime too but I tell him we can't prove that.  That's half the trouble with Wesen cases.

 

Still, the night is young and there will be plenty to do tomorrow so I tell them both to go home and take statements tomorrow.  They agree without much convincing.

 

I wait until they're gone before I check in with Rivera.  She shrugs and comments that beyond glaring the Grimm hasn't done anything.  I focus on the Grimm in question.

 

She's on her fifties, mid to late.  There's a long curved scar beside her right eye and curly black hair.  Now that I'm looking for it I can see the resemblance.  It's not much but it is there.  He must take more after his father.

 

"Something on your mind, bastard prince?" She asks taunting.

 

I shrug and answer, "Just wondering what sort of mother leaves her child to believe she's dead for twenty years."

 

She glares back angrily but I've seen worse.  Then she snarls that it's not my business.  I shrug unconcerned and tell her I'll interview her in the morning.  No doubt by then her fingerprints will ping back from somewhere.  And Rivera will watch her tonight.

 

Sleep doesn't come easy but I do get some rest.  And when I get to work early I find the bullpen strangely full.  Nick sits at his desk, head in his hands.  Griffin is at his shoulder clearly offering comfort.  

 

It's Wu that comes to me to explain, "Her prints ran through the system and we already have over two dozen hits.  This is a big one, Captain."

 

I frown but nod and tell him to be sure I get a copy of each case.  In the meantime I have to contact the FBI.  But first I call Griffin and Burkhart into my office for an update.  I don't bother beating around the bush.  I ask him who all l led that she's his mother. 

 

Nick frowns and glances at Griffin who shrugs and shakes his head.  He looks back a little lost with a quiet, "Just us, sir."

 

Good, so I tell them, "They have no reason to link her to you yet so we won't tell them.  If they find out well argue that your mother's death is on file and we has no reason to suspect."

 

They both agree.  In fact, Nick looks relieved.  I tell him to leave a statement and then go home.  He's not in the right headspace for this today.  He accepts easily which, truth be told, worries me more.


	13. Nick: what makes family

Nick

 

Chapter 13: what makes family

 

At least the kids are safe.  Holly and Roddy insisted on staying with me and Monroe so we drove to his house to crash.  Even if my house is bigger, its just not worth the hassle.  I think im going to sell.  That house just isn't what it used to be.

 

It's late enough that cooking is out so we stopped for pizza.  That made Roddy and Holly happy even if Monroe grumbled about unhealthy junk food.  We ate quickly without much conversation.  Then the kids settled on the couches to sleep.

 

I follow Monroe into the kitchen where he leans against the sink.  He watches me concerned but all I can see is the cut on his cheek and the bruise around his eye.  I slink closer offering a soft apology.

 

Monroe's expression softens, "It's not your fault, Nick."

 

"She's my mother," I choke out.

 

Monroe pulls me in close, one hand at the back of my neck.  I bury my face against his neck taking comfort in his hold.  I can't believe she's alive.  For the past twenty years I wished I could see her just one more time.  But now that I have I just wish that I hadn't. 

 

"It's not your fault that she's like that," he offers softly.

 

"She was going to kill you," I choke out.  "She was going to kill Holly."

 

He holds me tighter.  His voice heavy with a wolf like growl, "She attacked our Pack, our Pup."

 

I can't help but agree.  My voice comes cold when I tell him, "I would've pulled the trigger.  I wouldn't let her hurt you or Holly."

 

His softly responds, "I know."

 

Of course he knows.  Monroe always know.  I press closer, leaning more of my weight against him.  I can't help but feel tired, exhausted.  I must've said it aloud because he starts leading me upstairs.

 

Sleep doesn't come easy.  And when I do fall asleep it's an uneasy one.  I keep tossing and turning.  Images of Monroe with an arrow in his neck or Holly with arrows in her chest haunt my dreams.  More than once I wake to Monroe running into the room.  After the second time, Holly and Roddy crawl into bed beside me.  It helps some.

 

Morning comes with the aches of exhaustion and the smell of Monroe's expensive coffee.  Roddy eyes me over Holly's back, worry clear in his eyes.  I can't help but offer him a painful apology.  

 

He smiles sadly and says, "Dude, it's not your fault.  Some people don't want to be different than what they are born as."

 

I nod my agreement but it's still painful.  I can't help but confess, "I still feel responsible for what she did."

 

"You're not responsible for anyone but yourself," he scolds.

 

I smile, that sounds like something Monroe would say.  Along with an anecdote that he will try to twist humorously.  He probably already has breakfast going so we should head down.  I nudge the kids to get up and lead them downstairs.  

 

Roddy tenses on the stairs, woging and sniffing the air.  He whispers, "Wolfsbane."

 

My chest tightens.  I run forward into the kitchen.  Monroe is standing at the stove stirring scrambled eggs in a large pan.  He looks startled at my entrance but he doesn't look alarmed.  I tell him that Roddy smelled Wolfsbane and he woges but shrugs that he can't smell anything.

 

My gun is in its holster on the counter where I left it.  I shouldn't have left it out here but the others know enough not to touch it.  I grab it up, double checking that it's still loaded.

 

A knock sounds on the back door.  I wave the others back so I can answer it.  Holly and Roddy go back into the living room but Monroe stays at my back, all three woged.  I look out the window to see her... my mother....

 

I open the door, gun held steady.  She's watching me calmly, her hands held up and trying to look harmless.  Not that it works because I know she's still a threat.  But I can't keep a woman in the backyard at gunpoint so I motion her to come in though I keep my gun trained on her.

 

She walks in calmly, more relaxed than I would expect.  She looks around some, moving to the table to take a seat.  She places her hands palms down on the table.  Then she looks around again, taking in Holly standing protectively in front of Roddy and Monroe pressed close to me.

 

"What do you want?" I demand.

 

She looks me over a minute before answering, "I came to see you."

 

"And you decided to attack my family?" I snap back.  "In my home!"

 

She blinks slowly but nods as if I've confirmed something.  She does answer, "In my line of work, if a blutebad is in your house it means you're for dinner."

 

Roddy scoffs, "Yeah because a guy cooking eggplant in a patchwork apron is a real threat."

 

I give him a look that tells him to let me handle it.  But he's right.  No one who knows Monroe would mistake him for a threat. Well, he is but hes also not. Hes wieder blutebad after all.   

 

"The last I heard," she explains, "You had a girlfriend, a human one.  So I was surprised by the wesen."

 

I frown back at her, "You still attacked my family in my home.  There's no excuse for that."

 

"And you shot Nick!" Monroe snarls out.

 

"I was aiming for you, blutebad," she snaps back.

 

I clear my throat to get their attention.  Once I have it I ask her, "How are you here?"

 

I could ask other questions.  I could ask why did she leave.  I could ask, why did she fake her death.  I could ask who did I bury, who did I mourn?  I could ask any of a hundred questions.  But I know she was in custody last night so she shouldn't be here.

 

"You were in holding," I remind her.  "How did you get out?  I know for a fact that you were being linked to dozens of cases and the Captain planned to pass you to the feds."

 

She stares back for a moment, one where I feel like I'm being judged.  Then she sighs and answers, "The feds came early this morning to transfer me.  I escaped from them.  It wasn't difficult."

 

"Did you kill them?" I demand.   My hand tightens on my gun.  

 

"No," she answers, "I just knocked them out.  They'll be fine except for a headache and wounded pride."

 

Well, at least she didn't kill them.  I honestly wasn't sure.  I glance at Monroe who is still tense, poised for a fight.  But Holly has settled back calmly while Roddy stays behind her.  

 

"Why are you here?" I ask tiredly.  I really just want this mess to be over.

 

She looks back, cold and calculating.  Her tone questioning, "What do you know of the coins of zycanthos?"

 

"What?" I ask.  Monroe pulls back his woge though his eyes keep a red tint.  He's frowning at her, incredulous.  The kids just look confused.

 

She frowns, "The cursed coins of zycanthos."

 

She says it like it explains things.  I just shrug in confusion.  She frowns, "If you don't have them then who?"

 

She looks away, lost in thought.  Then she stands.  My gun follows the movement and she does notice, freezing.  Then she raises her hands and says, "I have work to do, Nicky, I'm leaving."

 

I frown.  That's it?  Really?  She came for some coins and since I know nothing about them she's just going to leave?

 

She moves slowly, hands held up, as she moves back to the back door.  I watch her go, unable to move or speak.  I want to cry.  I want to beg her to stay, to answer my questions.  But I also want her to go and not come back.

 

She leaves without a backwards glance. I don't even know  what to think or say.  Neither, it seems, do the others.  My phone buzzes on the coffee table.  I answer it.

 

It's Wu.  He called to warn me that she escaped federal custody.  He says the Captain is already in and pissed, fielding calls from the feds.  Even though, he says, it's clearly their fault.  Then he asks if we need a patrol car to stay nearby.

 

I sigh and tell him that we're fine.  I assure him we'll head into the station soon for statements but that it's all quiet here.  After I hang up I just feel tired.  

 

Monroe is there, pressed against my side. He whispers that we'll be okay and it'll all work out.  I'm not sure I agree but it's nice to hear.  It's going to be a long day and I really am too tired for this.  But at least no one died.  Yet...  I'm just too tired for all this. 


	14. Hadrian: Brewing

Hadrian

 

Chapter 14: brewing

 

The greenhouse is a long glass structure on the roof.  The whole structure follows the length of the building.  Glass roof and upper walls lead down to paneled wood along the bottom half.  The actual greenhouse takes up the middle with areas cleared on both sides.  

 

On the far green side is a classroom setup with several cabinets for supplies and tables.  The far blue side is an open courtyard with cafe style tables and chairs.  There are four access points, the elevator on either side as well as the stairways on either ends.

 

The whole thing is connected by a beautiful tile pathway that curves and loops through the gardens and to each far end.  The far ends are long rectangular beige and brown tile while the pathway is a white and beige marble pattern.  

 

The garden itself is several long rectangular wooden beds currently without any growth.  They are lined with black plastic and filled with dark rich soil.  Mrs. Rosa says every hexen worth their craft grows their own herbs.  That way, she says, you can be sure you're getting good quality.  

 

I nearly laugh because that sounds like something Professor Sprout would say.  It makes me feel a bit nostalgic but it's not as painful as it used to be.  My sessions with Mr. Warren as well as having good friends and Mr. Sean, it's helped.  I can think back on my old world with bittersweet longing but it no longer torments me.

 

Mrs. Rosa called dad and I to come up to the greenhouse.  Dad looked curious but didn't argue.  So we took the elevator up to the roof and walked the length of the garden to the classroom.

 

Two long tables, thick wood with a clear epoxy top coat, sit to one side.  There are tall metal barstools with low back, four at each table.  On the table sits a cauldron as well as several beakers, various tubing, multiple vials and flasks, and a distillation apparatus set up.  It looks quite a lot like the potions lab back at Hogwarts only with a more muggle like feel.

 

Miya and Peyton are already set up at one table.  Peyton looks carefully over the ingredients available.  Miya is hunched over a thin leather book, what looks like the recipe I think.  Mrs. Rosa stands at the next table over motioning me and dad to come.

 

I slip up on a stool but dad hesitates.  He frowns deeply and asks, "Why am I here?"

 

"We are brewing," Mrs. Rosa tuts.

 

Dad somehow frowns deeper, "I am unable to brew."

 

That gains Peyton and Miya's attention.  Dad shifts a bit under so many looking on but he plows ahead, "I am a halfbreed.  I do not have the necessary power level to brew."

 

Mrs. Rosa just raises an unimpressed eyebrow and clicks her tongue, "How will you know if you do not try?"

 

His face goes oddly blank.  And I can't help but remember what he said about his mother.  He said she wouldn't teach him, back when he wanted her to teach me.  He said she wouldn't teach him anything.

 

I fiddle with one of the glass stirring rods, rolling it between my fingers.  I have an idea, it may not work... but if it does.  I clear my throat to gain their attention and ask, "We're connected by the coven bonds, right?"

 

Dad frowns but nods agreement.  Mrs. Rosa makes a little 'ah as if she sees where I'm going with this.  That makes me feel a little more confident.  So I ask, "Then if we open the bond between us you would have the power to brew, right?"

 

Again he goes blank but this time in shock.  It's likely he never even considered it an option.  Not that I blame him.  We haven't been linked for long and he isn't used to using Zauberbeist powers.  

 

I allow my woge to ripple across my skin and reach for him within myself.  It's like a tether, a cord linking us together within a web.  I could probably do the same with the hexens if I wanted.  But for now I focus on dad.

 

He shudder at the caress but doesn't recoil.  His eyes are hopeful when he allows himself to woge, reaching back to me through the bond.  It flares brightly, thrumming with power.  It actually takes a while for the link to settle to a steady, easy hum.

 

Dad has tears in his eyes but he shakes himself and swallows them down.  It's okay, I can feel the gratitude through the bond.  He moves to the other side of the table, sliding into the stool opposite me.  Then he offers Mrs. Rosa a nod to begin.

 

I spend more time watching him that listening to her.  There's an almost childlike wonder barely restrained in his gaze.  His movements are oh so careful; measuring, crushing, stirring.  There's such an intense focus that is noticeable even through the bond.  

 

He lets out a soft gasp, one of shocked wonder.  I look over at the pale pink trank and notice the shimmer of power within is perfect.  Mrs. Rosa is quick to sweep in and exclaim over how perfect it is, praising his hard work.  He fights off a blush, not completely successful.  But he's also smiling so proudly that I can't help but beam back.

 

Mrs. Rosa pats his shoulder on a job well done.  Then she tells him he is expected at lessons from now on.  He teases back that he isn't some child needing schooling.  Mrs. Rosa replies that every hexen and Zauber should know the tranks and spells, whether or not they can perform them.  Because knowing your culture, your history, is important.  Dad just smiles and consents.


	15. Hadrian: the Verat make their move

Hadrian

 

November 12th

 

Chapter 15: the Verat make their move

 

It was Mrs. Guest who told us about it.  This park likes to show movies in the spring and fall.  It's usually just family movies, romantic comedies, sometimes kids shows.   It sounded fun.

 

Evening is falling and the big white screen is set up, tall as a two story building and probably as wide.  There's clusters of people everywhere on blankets.  Lots of Wesen but Kershite families gather here too. The night is already cold so we're all bundled up in coats and blankets.

 

Dad brought us here so we have two large blankets overlapping.  It's Mrs. Rosa, Carmen, Nina, Miya, Peyton, and me all here but dad invited Priest too so he may come by.  Mrs. Rosa insisted on bringing some kind of chair that is just a seat, back, and armrests but no legs.  

 

Mr. Frank and his son Barry are on the blanket next to ours with another jagerbar family on their other side.  The two guys, Barry's age, seem hesitant about being so close but they're relaxing.  Although I'm not sure if it's us or the Rabe's their nervous about.

 

There's a large cluster of eisbieber towards the front.  They're not even separated by family units, they all just squash together.  But that seems to be how they usually are so I don't think it's due to the other Wesen.

 

Even Nick is here with his blutebad friend and the kids they look after sometime.  I've asked dad about it but he just shakes his head, a flash of resigned pain in his eyes, and says that they're a pack.  I'm not sure what about it triggers the pain for dad, he didnt answer when I asked, so I just cuddled close and reminded him that we have a coven now.  That made him smile back.

 

There may be a hundred people here, if not then it's only slightly less.  Most are Wesen but I think that's just because this part of town has several large groups as it sits between the eisbieber and selengudle territories.  Nearly all of the Wesen here are the tamer kind but they're handling the more dangerous ones like us and Nick's group rather well.

 

I look around at everyone getting settled, the show will start soon.  We already ate the picnic we brought, small sandwiches and various fruits, but there are a few stands along the back.  Two are selling food, all three have bags of popcorn and drinks, but one has desserts according to the sign.

 

I stand up, looking back at the others, "I'm thinking a treat, anyone want anything?"

 

"Something sweet," Mrs. Rosa replies with a smile.

 

Dad shakes his head but Nina says, "Bring a few things, we'll all share."

 

Peyton and Miya both follow me, claiming I won't be able to carry it all myself.  They walk close, both touching at my arm as we move.  They've gotten a lot more tactile lately, and they flirt more.  I used to blush like crazy but now I just smile back.

 

The sign says they have candy and caramel apples, popcorn, boxed candies, and hot chocolate.  When it's our turn we're all three excited.  We get eight hot chocolates, Priest should show up, as well as one candy apple for Peyton and three caramel apples.  They have some with crushed nuts and chocolate or others with sprinkles so we get one of each.

 

I pass the food to the girls, telling them I'll wait on the drinks.  With an excited giggle they run off so I shout after them teasingly, "Save me some too!"

 

I move to the side of the counter so the next person can order.  The line isn't long but there are several people waiting.  And with only two people inside the stand it can take them a while to get everything sorted.

 

A large hand grips my upper arm tightly, something hard pressing against my ribs.  I glance down to see a gun' s muzzle pressed against my side.  I follow the arm up to see the man.

 

He's older, late fifties but strong and harsh.  His grey beard is trimmed short and a black ski cap hides his hair.  He's also wearing a long black coat with a high collar and a black sweater beneath it.

 

I raise an eyebrow in question.  He frowns, wrinkles pulling familiar paths along his face.  Then he woges.

 

Thick brown fur along his neck and head, lighter brown around the eyes and cheeks.  Long dog like ears and a short canine muzzle with sharp dog teeth.  Hundjager, maybe Verat.

 

His woge fades away, cold brown eyes watching me.  He pulls again, the gun pressed harder against my ribs.  I let myself be pulled away.

 

It's stupid really, I could've screamed.  But there were families around, kids around.  I couldn't put them at risk.  I won't endanger innocents but I don't think he cares.

 

We walk away, back towards the car lot.  There are a few people to pass, families running late or parents hurrying in having to drive further out to park their car.  

 

When we pass the first line of cars I spot a familiar face.  Light brown hair, blue eyes, familiar long black coat.  Priest is here and He's spotted us too.  I feel better about that, he'll help.

 

The hundjager pulls me along the sidewalk toward the street.   I can see a black car idling, nothing but a driver inside watching us.  That guy woges hundjager too before shaking it off.

 

"Where are we going?" I ask calmly.

 

The one leading me away tightens his grip, growling in a thickly accented voice he answers, "You may have fooled the Bastard but I know the truth.  His spawn died screaming bloody and so did his whore!"

 

"You saw that yourself, did you?" I ask quietly.

 

He bares his teeth in a mockery of a smile, "I ripped the welp from her belly."

 

Okay, so I won't feel so bad about this.  I turn sharply, spinning closer to him and grabbing his face.  We're shielded by the cars around us and the darkness of night so I doubt anyone will see.

 

My woge sparks forward, quicker than the blink of an eye and smoother than a breath.  My power pours over him, into him, freezing and controling him.  He didnt expect it or it wouldn't have worked.  

 

I have him now, the gun falls loudly from limp fingers.  But it's not just his body I can control.  I look into his eyes, push into his mind.  He has no defense to stop me.

 

It's night, nothing but stars to light their way.  Five of them are here, hunting.  Disgust curls in his gut, disgust for the creature they're hunting.

 

The image swirls and rights itself.  An old farmhouse, lost to the forest and forgotten by time.  Prey sleeps within, unaware of the danger hunting them.

 

They're inside now.  The walls are yellowed, rotten in places.  The floors and walls show water stains, warped and noisy.  Three of them have pinned a man to the floor.  Red sprays up and out, choking sounds are greeted with laughter.

 

A woman is crying, pleading.  Pale red hair tangled in the fist of the one holding her on her knees.  Her arms wrapped protectively around her middle that swollen larger than it should.  But a glance past her shows hexen marks over the floor and a cauldron sending up wisps of smoke.

 

The image spins and when it settles there is blood.  The woman screams but the other four hundjager are holding her down.  Claws dig into her belly, pulling her flesh out.  They laugh as she fights.

 

A bloody baby held in a clawed hand, crying wetly.  It's too small to survive.  The woman choking on blood but still watching them desperately.  

 

Teeth bared, clamping down on a soft belly.  Small limbs shake with pain as flesh is torn away.  Clear liquid is poured on the woman who screams out in horror.  A lit match is dropped,  another chunk of flesh is ripped from the tiny body, too tiny.  The hundjager leave.

 

The image swirls, righting itself.  A dark office, the only light from the fireplace.  A young man, curly dark hair looks back coldly.  His voice holds a sadistic delight, "Is it done?"

 

The hundjager smirks back, bloody teeth visible, "It's done, his whore and spawn are gone."

 

I pull back to reality, gagging painfully.  The man shakes it off, angry and woged.  But I'm angry too.  I woge fully, my power strong and cold.

 

He tries to rush me but my power stops him.  I'm shaking, crying, and so very angry.  I remember the spark, the heat.  I let the fire spark to life.

 

He wants to scream but he can't.  He wants to fight but my power holds him frozen.  I let the fire grow hotter slowly.  I let it eat him slowly.

 

It takes a while, maybe an hour.  A long burn, a slow painful death.  And when it's over there is nothing but ash left.

 

A hand touches my shoulder gently.  I glance back at dad standing behind me, tear tracks on his cheeks.  He knows, he saw everything.

 

I'm shaking and crying, sobbing painfully.  He pulls me close, holding me tightly.  He's shaking too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, I've had the walking dead story filling my head like crazy so I had to write that one out. But I'm back at this story so there should be regular updates now. Thanks for sticking around and I hope y'all enjoy😊


	16. Sean: a glimpse of the past

Sean

 

Chapter 16: a glimpse of the past 

 

I should be more accustomed to the horrors of my life.  It's not like it's a surprise, I already knew the truth.  I just wasn't prepared for the images that flooded my mind.

 

We were sitting and laughing on the blankets.  Carmen and Nina were cutting up the caramel and candied apples while Rosa snatched a box of malt ball candies that Peyton had been hiding.  It was nicely relaxing.

 

Hadrian was going to come back with the hot chocolate soon.  He wasn't far so I wasn't worried.  Besides, this event is probably eighty percent Wesen.  

 

Then the bond opened wide, coldly furious.  The face of a hundjager clear before me.  Then the images came, disorienting and fast.  

 

I couldn't have stopped it if I had wanted to.  And with horror I was trapped watching my love and my child die.  The horror I felt echoed back from others, the hexens have seen this too.

 

Then it stops, the images, everything.  A wall has slammed down over the bond, shielding us.  Only those nearest us noticed anything had changed and they are all Wesen.

 

I leave quickly, I need to find my son.  The wall is shielding us but I feel the heat of his power, I feel fire.  I find them in the parking lot, mostly hidden from view.

 

He has the hundjager trapped, frozen in his power but burning.  He's woged, fully woged as he holds the threat.  I watch in shock, startled at how calmly he faces this enemy with the control he wields.  

 

Rosa calls the others to take points.  The chant is a familiar one, a shielding chant.  I ignore it even as I feel them pulling the power from the coven to fuel it.

 

It last a long time, too long.  It only stops when the hundjager is reduced to ash and even that keeps smoldering.  The movie will end soon I think, so we should go.  

 

I step closer to Hadrian, my son.  He blinks up shattered emerald eyes.  I can see the doubts, the hesitancy, but also the shared pain of what was done.

 

I hold him as he sobs.  The hexens stop their chant, there isn't anything left to shield so they stop.  I just hold him close, clinging to him.

 

Priest comes up with blood on his teeth.  There was a second, he says.  He took care of it since Hadrian had this one handled.  I invite him back to the condo with us.

 

Rosa took charge during our distraction.  She sent the younger girls to retrieve out blankets and had her daughter's get the two cars.  We loaded everyone up and drove home.  None of us really relaxing until we got within the wards.

 

Rosa set about making tea for everyone while I took Hadrian into his room.  He needs a minute to settle himself after that mess.  I get him changed into soft green and grey pajamas but he tenses up when I try to put him in bed.

 

His eyes, shattered emeralds, look back steadily.  His voice only shakes a little, "You saw it all?"

 

"We all did," I answer gently.

 

His eyes close, a pained sound escaping.  He shivers, a sob chokes in his chest.  But he pushes it down, meeting my gaze evenly.  His voice soft, "We should explain to the coven.  They should know, you should know."

 

I want to tell him no.  I want to tell him that it can wait.  But this will only eat at him more.  He's right, we need to discuss this with the others.

 

The hexens have settled on the couches and chairs nearest the door.  They probably expect to be sent away but I motion for them to stay.  Hadrian stands tall beside me, even if I can feel the trembling down his back.

 

He shuffles in front of them, looking back steadily.  His voice is soft but it doesn't shake when he tells them, "My name was Harry James Potter and this isn't my world."

 

They blink back surprised but don't interupt.  He still flinches under their gaze as he continues, "My parents were killed by an evil sorcerer when I was a year old.  I was sent to my mother's family who weren't like us, they didn't have powers, and they hated me."

 

The story tumbles out in a steady dead voice.  Theres no more emotion than if he were talking of the weather.  Something Rosa and her daughter's flinch at in sympathy.

 

He tells briefly of growing up, honest words describe the horrors of a child abandoned to pain.  He mentions his school, that there are enough in his old world that a school exists.  He even tells of some of the magics he was taught there.

 

Honestly, hearing that he can transform a book into a cup or a rock into a couch sounds unbelievable.  That there are others in his old world capable of the same and more is a greater shock.  But we listen, knowing that this is the truth.

 

He speaks of the people he knew, those that hurt him and the rare ones who cared.  He describes how the evil one was resurrected and the life lost that night.  He tells about how no one believed him, how the people turned on him.

 

Then he speaks of the visions.  He speaks of his godfather, his last chance at family in that world.  He weeps as he describes the horrible nightmare sent to him and how he fell for the trap.

 

He tells of those who worked for the evil one.  He tells of how they taunted and attacked him and his friends.  He describes the stone archway, the veil.  He hugs his arms tight as he tells how they fell through it.

 

He speaks of landing in the forest too weak to move.  He tells of how his godfather flinched back when he woged.  Then he tells of the windego.  He describes their home, the pit of bodies in the basement.

 

When he's done, his voice so quiet you almost can't hear it.  His hands grip his upper arms tightly as he hugs himself.  His shoulders curled down, his body curled in.  His posture too submissive, too much like a dog waiting to be kicked, with no hope that pain won't come.

 

I'm not the only one crying, the younger girls are the loudest.  His pain echoing down the bond even as he tried to shield us.  And the random images slip through, enough for us to know.

 

He expect pain.  He expects to be cast aside, away.  He expects our anger, punishment at our hands.  

 

I grab him, pulling him into my lap.  He tenses but doesn't fight, he never fights.  I hold him close, tucking his face against my neck.  It's not his fault, this is just a conditioned response that we haven't gotten him out of yet.

 

"You are my son," I tell him sternly.  "I told you in the beginning that I didn't care.  I told you that I would take you as my son whether we share blood or not."

 

He sobs against my chest, relief floods the bond.  Peyton and Miya both leap at us, pressing themselves against his back.  They cling to him, cry with him.  Their acceptance is clear through the bond.

 

Nina crawls up on the right arm of the chair, curling around Peyton and over my shoulder.  Carmen climbs up the other side, mirroring her sister.  Rosa moves behind me, her arms coming over my shoulders to hold Hadrian too.

 

The bond comes to life, a warm welcoming hum.  Theres still the trace of doubt, too much betrayal for it not to be there.  But we each send back love and acceptance.

 

The bond widens, like when he floods the city.  And again that's what happens.  Only this time it's all of us stretching out with him.  

 

We feel everything, each and every person, plant, and animal.  Faces turn up, arms reach back to us, welcoming.  The city comes alive before us, within us.  The people happy and eager for our touch, our connection and how we connect them.

 

This isn't the joy of a run or the eager reaching of childish curiosity.  This is the coven as a whole, loving and confident reaching out to touch the city.  This is us saying that we are here and we are strong.  

 

This is our home, our people.  This is ours to govern and ours to protect.  This is our rule and we will not falter, we will not fail.  

 

They feel it.  The Wesen that reach back are welcomed into the fold.  Those that push us away or turn to hide from us, they know of our strength.  

 

Hadrian guides us back, his own emotions calmer under our love and acceptance.  He gives a choked laugh, tears of overwhelming happiness falling from bright green eyes.  The girls press kiss after kiss to any part they can reach.

 

Rosa pulls back, ordering us to bed.  Hadrian bashfully agrees.  Theres still a hesitancy, a deep rooted fear burrowed like a tick inside him.  I can't let that fear fester any longer.

 

"We'll sleep in my bed tonight," I offer as I have the larger bed.  "If you all would like to remain to sleep then you will be welcome."

 

Peyton agrees first, without hesitation.  Miya nods her agreement.  Nina smiles, saying, "It's been a while since I've had a sleepover."

 

That earns a squeal from the younger girls.  It's a good comparison so with a laugh I offer, "We'll move Hadrians bed into my room for the night and push the two together.  That way it won't be too cramped."

 

Hadrian pops up excitedly at that, offering, "I can do it, I can show you how I can shrink stuff."

 

They follow him eager to see some of his magic.  Rosa offers to look through Hadrians and my closets for clothes that the hexens can sleep in.  I cant help but smile, proud of our coven, our family.

 

I glance over to the kitchen island where Priest sits patiently.  He smiles, a content smile, "I'll keep watch."

 

I slip into the bathroom to change into my own pajamas.  By the time I get out the room has been rearranged and the beds pressed together.  Hadrian has already climbed up with the others still getting settled.  

 

I smile at the scene, our family.  I'm glad that I made different decisions this time.  Our coven is strong, stronger than the one before even with so many more hexens.  Hadrian is happier and truthfully so am I.  I'm grateful that I have this second chance.

 

Hadrian meets my gaze, a soft smile on his face.  I realize then that while the thoughts didn't transmit, the emotions did.  The understanding smiles from the hexens prove I'm not the only one grateful for what we have.  

 

A burst of pride escapes before I can stop it.  Pride in my son, our choices.  Pride in these hexens we have bound ourselves to.  Rosa laughs pleasantly, "Come now, Druid, time for rest."


	17. Nick: truth discussed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I accidentally deleted the CHAPTER so I'm reposting.

Nick

 

Chapter 17: truths discussed

 

Monroe insists I stay with him so I moved into the guest room, my place just isn't safe.  I've already had it listed to sell, it's just bad memories at this point.

 

Captain Renard... Sean, as he insists, says I can rent one of the new condos.  It would be nice, I've seen the blueprints.  He even offered to let me get one in his building as it would be safer.  I've been thinking about it.

 

I'm just not sure what I want right now.  Monroe printed out some listings for different apartments as well as houses.  Holly saw them and got excited until she saw that they were only one and two bedrooms.  She insists that we need at least three rooms.

 

Of course, this lead to a discussion of whether or not Monroe and I are mated.  I wasn't expecting it and apparently neither was he.  But somehow everyone has been convinced that we're already mated. It started as an innocent comment from Carly.

 

We decided to try again for a game night.  We've both patroled the area numerous times.  So far it seems safe enough.  There hasn't been any more sightings of my mother but I expected that.

 

Hank shows up first so he and I do another sweep while Monroe finishes the blackbean burgers he's making.  By the time we get back to the front the Kampfers have arrived.  Holly and her mother pull up next followed by Rosalee with Roddy in her car.

 

Holly runs up to hug me, rubbing her cheek against mine.  I laugh, nuzzling back before releasing her.  Hank give us an odd look but when I explain that blutebaden like to share scents he accepts it.  Holly's mother joins us tonight, having accepted that her daughter is different and its okay.

 

It's a little crowded with so many extras but it's nice.  Monroe and I already extended the fold out table to hold us all even if he complained about how we would barely fit.  But it will be nice to have so many here.

 

The burgers and sweet potato fries are a hit.  Theres a tangy spice in the black beans and a subtle sweetness to the fries that all compliment the rest.  Monroe puffs up proudly at all of the compliments.  

 

The food goes down fast and when he offers more it's greeted with great excitement.  He jumps up, coming back with another tray full.  I rub at his lower back, sharing a pleased smile at how proud he is of this meals success.

 

"You guys are too cute," Carly says, accepting the second burger from the tray.

 

"Aren't they just," Rosalee nearly squeals.

 

"How long have you been mated?" Carly asks pleasantly.

 

Monroe freezes, eyes wide and cheeks red.  I blink back at the suddenly silent table.  Carly must've realized she said something wrong but she looks confused about what.

 

It's Hank that breaks the silence by asking, "Whats mated?"

 

"Wesen marriage," Rosalee offers helpfully, an amused smile obvious.

 

Monroe turns, rushing back into the kitchen.  He even took the tray with him.   Carly appoligized but I wave it away.  She didn't mean any harm after all, just a misunderstanding.

 

Of course, Holly didn't understand either.  It took more than a minute of her trying with some hints from Roddy and Holly's mother for me to understand.  Apparently, they were all under the impression that Monroe and I are a pair.

 

They offer up confused apologies but I smile it off.  It's nothing to get offended over.  But Monroe hasn't returned from the kitchen yet so I slip away to check on him.

 

It's not like we're far away, it's easy to see through to the kitchen.  But he's standing at the sink, slowly washing the pans he used.  I take the tray, offering it to Hank who was closest to me at the table.  That way they can keep eating.

 

I know he knows I'm there, his hearing and sense of smell are too strong.  So I move beside him, pressing my hip against the counter so I can watch him.  He doesnt look back, he just keeps washing the dishes in slow movements.

 

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" I ask softly.

 

"Nothing," he replies too fast.

 

I hum, reaching out to rub at his back.  He tenses for a split second, then he relaxes visibly.  When he looks over at me his eyes are red tinted.  I smile, not even the least bit afraid of his woge.

 

"Do you know what mates are?" He asks hesitantly.

 

I nod, "Yeah, I found it mentioned in the books.  It said that it's a once in a lifetime, forever kind of bond."

 

He nods, red brighter in his eyes.  I rub up and down his back, trying to sooth him.  I can't help but ask, "I'm sorry you lost her."

 

He flinches, stepping back, "What?"

 

I blink surprised, "Angelina.  I know how much you loved her..."

 

He snorts angrily, "She wasn't my mate, my wolf rejected her."

 

I blink back surprised, "But I thought..."

 

He smirks, the red no more than a gentle highlight in his eyes as he teases, "If she was my mate I never would've left her. It's why we never lasted long, my wolf wouldn't accept her.  I would've killed you for drawing a gun on her if she was my mate."

 

"Oh," okay, not sure what to say to that so I just shrug helplessly.  He blushes, "I'm just surprised you weren't mad about it, what they said.  Most straight guys dont like being accused."

 

I grin back and answer, "I'm bi, so it's not really an insult to me."

 

Red comes back brighter in his eyes.  He accuses, "You never said you were bi. What other secrets do you have?"

 

I laugh, shrugging it off, "I figured the whole Grimm thing made it sorta impossible."

He watches me, his eyes growing more red, "I already said that didn't matter." 

I smile back gently. My hand moves to his back again, stroking up and down. It sooths him or I wouldn't do it. I trust him and he trusts me. 

 

He moves forward, boxing me in the corner of the counter.  His woge pushing at the edges but not truly coming through.  I blush, realizing now what I didn't want to admit even if I already knew.  I meet his gaze, curious and hopeful.

 

He rumbles a growl like sound then he leans close and kisses me.  It's not a rough kiss, it's really chaste actually.  It's a soft press, a spark and a rush of happiness.  I smile into the kiss before pulling back. 

 

I let my hands rest on his waist and ask, "This means you like me, huh?"

 

"You are the stupidest Grimm ever," he speaks, pressing another chaste kiss to my lips.

 

I smile, far to excited and proud to bother being insulted.  He starts to go back to the sink but I pull him back to the dining room so we can finish dinner.  The room is full of smug smiles, none more so than Rosalee, but no one comments.

 

Holly wiggled excitedly, asking, "So now we get a bigger house?"

 

That causes bursts of laughter, Roddy the loudest.  So we have to explain to the others about my brief house hunt and how Holly insists that she and Roddy get their own room.

 

There was a moment of hesitation where Holly's mother realizes whats said.  She freezes but Monroe is quick to reassure her that we're not stealing Holly away.  She huffs a sigh and tells us that she should charge us child support.

 

The rest of the meal passes with discussion of possible housing, neighborhoods, and advice or comments on realitors.  Dessert is brought out and passed around with the conversation still going strong.  We move to the living room for our game.

 

We play pictionary which Holly and Roddy win.  It lasts for over three hours and its an evening of laughter.  Even as everyone leaves we all discuss doing this again soon.

 

Once they're gone I help Monroe to clean up.  I can't help but ask, "I thought you liked Rosalee?"

 

He sighs, looking back as if the question is silly.  But he answers, "I like her as a person but my wolf refused her.  She knows how I feel. It wouldn't be fair to her to always come second." 

I shrug, "I just thought you were sweet on her before."  

He sighs, moving closer to touch my arm as he walks past. His voice only has a barely there growl when he answers, "I would've tried to make it work woth her if I didn't have a chance with my mate. She would've always come second though and that wouldn't be fair. We talked it out even if she already knew. I have already chosen my mate I just didn't think it would lead anywhere because I thought he was a silly straight Grimm."

 

"I'm you're mate?" I tease although the question is a real one.

 

He puts down the plates and turns back to me, "I chose you, Nick, I choose you still.  You are my mate."

 

I grin back, the familiar, "Good boy," said with a teasing smile.  He huffs, leaning forward to steal a kiss.  Then he insist we finish clean up.

 

"What do you think about dinner?" I ask nervously.

 

He grins, "I think we're going to have to give Holly her own room whether we want to or not."

 

I laugh.  That wasn't what I meant but it's true.  And it says that he's okay with them knowing about us.

 

I still feel compelled to say, "Lot of people won't like this."

 

He hums, "I already answered that before."

 

"Fuck the status quo, right?" I tease.

 

He grins back playfully, "I said screw but same thing."


	18. Hadrian: the best memories

Hadrian

 

December 10th 

 

Chapter 18: the best memories

 

Dad agreed we would spend the weekend decorating for the holidays.  Christmas is coming quickly and the stores are already covered in decorations.  I've been distracted by everything else that the holiday snuck up on me.

 

We still have the tree from last year and the decorations boxed up in storage.  Dad had it all brought out to the living room so we could sort through it.  The hexens came over to help as we'll go to Mrs. Rosa's and Carmen and Nina's condos next.

 

Dad and Nina have put the tree together already.  It's set up against the wall between the two seating areas and our bedroom doors.  The rest of us are organizing the decorations.

 

The first box opens to large blue, white, and silver bulbs.  Each is sitting in small plastic punch cups that dad used to keep them from breaking again at each other.  I was surprised when we were packing them but dad said being organized when packing makes it easier later.

 

Theres even a small plaque ornament that says 'our first Christmas'.  I saw it after Christmas last year in a bin with several others.  I think they're more for new babies or just married couples but when I saw it I thought of us.  Dad grinned, a bit watery sure, but he smiled and said he loved it.  

 

It was too late last year to put it up but it's at the top of the box so it'll be the first on the tree this year.  Dad chuckles when he sees it, when I pass it to him.  But I know he's touched, I know he loves it too.

 

Mrs. Rosa and Peyton are pulling out rolls of blue and silver ribbons, white lights, and tinsel.  Miya comes over to help Peyton wrap the ribbons around the tree.  Dad and Nina help them reach the top and back.

 

Carmen opens the box with the village pieces each carefully wrapped.  She holds up the first, the couple dancing on the pond, to ask where it should go.  I smile, enjoying the memory without the harsh pains that used to come.

 

"On the center of the tables, please," I answer, pointing to the two low tables in the seating areas.

 

Peyton and Nina pull me to put up the ornaments.  There are an even mix of each colors available.  Peyton tries to be organized while Nina puts them up on a random pattern.  Dad and Carmen wrap the lights around the tree.

 

Miya comes over with an arm load of silver tinsel.  With a grin I snatch a few strands and throw them on dad's head while his back is turned.  That makes him jump and the others laugh.

 

He scowls back, not really angry, just playing.  Then he grabs up a silver ribbon and leaps at me.  I stumble past Miya to hide behind Mrs. Rosa but he's faster.  He wraps the ribbon around my neck and shoulders.

 

Miya tosses tinsel at Peyton who tosses a string of soft green garland back at her with a laugh.  Carmen ducks to Peytons side, grabbing her waist and tickling her.  Peyton squeals loudly, jumping away.

 

Dad pokes at my sides, knowing I'm ticklish too.  I squeak, wiggling away.  I reach Nina first and wrap around her to hide.  Dad just tickles her too until she wiggled enough for him to reach me.

 

Miya pokes at dad's side uncertainly.  He laughs even as he's not ticklish there.  I give a quick shout and tackle dad to the couch.  The others descend when I tell them his knees and feet are ticklish.

 

Dad wiggled and shouts but he doesn't kick out too hard.  We're all laughing and the bond is open wide.  Each of us riding high on excitement and joy.

 

Dad twists, knocking us to the floor and pinning me down.  Then the hexens turned on me too.  Hands poking and scratching at my sides and stomach, tickling me.

 

I laugh and buck and wiggle.  Even as I shout stop I feel my joy flood the bond, flowing through them and bringing back their joy.  Our connection growing deeper and stronger with each wave of trustful happiness.

 

Mrs. Rosa calls us to settle down.  They would've soon anyways, feeling through the bond when it was becoming too much.  She brings over a tray of hot chocolate with marshmallows and peppermint pieces to add.

 

Dad settles on the couch, one hand soothing through my hair.  I stay on the floor against his legs, my stomach aching slightly from all the laughter.  We both accept a cup.

 

Miya and Peyton settle down beside me.  Nina curls against dad's side, her legs tucked between me and Miya.  Rosa and Carmen curl on the couch beside Nina.

 

The bond is still wide open, excited joy giving way to a gentle contentment.  Dad scratches at my scalp which makes me close my eyes.  I would probably be purring in pleasure if I could.  The amusement flooding back says I may have anyways.

 

Time fades a bit as we relax with each other.  The twinkling lights glint beautifully off of the ornaments on the tree.  If it weren't for the faint hint of hunger edging through the bond then we could've stayed that way for longer.

 

Carmen orders some Chinese food to be delivered.  Theres a place fairly close and it doesn't take a half hour for the food to arrive.  The bond stays open in a gentle hum while we eat and laugh.

 

There's something almost like pain, almost like disbelief, coming from dad.  Hell, it may be coming from me too or even all of us.  But dad is the one who flashes embarrassment and pulls back.

 

I grad his hand meeting his eyes steadily.  I let him feel the truth in my words, in our bond, "I love you.  I love our family, our coven.  And I'm proud of you, of everything you've accomplished."

 

"Si," Mrs. Rosa adds, pride and joy strong in our bond.  "What you have done here, this canton, this home, you have done well."

 

"This is better than I ever dreamed," Miya says, looking around at us all.

 

Peyton nods, joy bubbling strongly from her to flood the bond.  She adds, "I never expected to join a coven and this is nothing like I heard but I love it, I love you all!"

 

Dad chokes a laugh, too overwhelmed to answer.  But he doesn't have to say anything.  We can all feel it, his emotions as clear as our own.  Mine are probably the same.

 

After lunch we head to Carmen and Ninas condo.  Their tree is new, the box unopened.  But dad and I get it put up quickly.  

 

It's one of the fake white trees with the lights already attached.  They have bags of ornaments and garlands, each still with its tag.  They bought every color imaginable and there is no rhyme or reason to the pattern but it's a beautiful chaos.

 

Mrs. Rosa has a real green tree, a few needles already fallen off from the rough handling of getting it into her home.  Her ornaments are all silver and gold with gold garlands and white lights.  Theres even a gold star for the top.

 

We finish with hers and settle in for a late supper of pizza.  Then we head home tired but happy.  The coven bond fades to a gentle background warmth, faded away but not closed.  And we all slept peacefully, content within the connection we all share.


	19. Sean: warnings

Sean

 

Chapter 19: warnings

 

Work is busy as always this time of year.  There are the usual increase in thefts as well as the public fights.  It's not as bad as last year but it's still busier than our average days.

Someone put up decorations, garlands and lights. Its not much, the station isn't appropriate for a lot but there are a few things. Christmas music plays softly from a radio somewhere. It sooths some nerves while sparking others but overall it's a welcome reminder of the holidays. 

This Christmas is shaping up to be better than the last. I feel lighter, stronger than I've ever felt before. It's all thanks to the coven bonds, its made us all stronger, more confident and secure in our selves and our place in the canton. 

We put up the tree in each of our apartments. The decorating repeatedly interrupted by childish shenanigans that still make me smile. It was wonderful to just relax with our coven and act silly. I'm too old for this but I can admit it was fun. 

Our coven, its amazing how strongly were linked. This didn't happen last time. But something changed this time, something that's bound us closer together. Even now I feel the steady warmth of our bond. It's a feeling of love, affection, and acceptance. 

So much has already changed. So much of it is good. Like the coven bond and the overall acceptance of the Wesen within my canton. Some of it isn't so good. Like mother trying to kill me. 

I do my best to not dwell on that. It's done and for all that I mourn her I've accepted that there isn't any way it could've gone different. I was just fooling myself by hoping. But as they say, even a bad mother is still a mother. And we all want our mothers approval. 

Another odd thing to change is Nick is now dating Monroe. I just didn't see that coming, although I should 've. Monroe was always loyal, always put Nick first. That should 've been enough proof that his wolf claimed the Grimm as its own. And I'm happy for them, even if I'll miss what Nick and I shared. 

Rosa brought up the subject of expanding the coven. I've told her to wait for now. I don't want to put too much pressure on Hadrian so we should let him gain confidence in how the coven is now before we change things. 

She didn't argue like mother had the last time. She loves Hadrian, I can feel it as clearly as I feel my own love for him. I know that she will do everything in her power to see our coven, our canton, prosper. 

Another odd thing about our bond, it strengthens our feelings for each other and let's us feel what the others feel. It's done wonders to sooth Hadrian when he's stressed. It comforts me too if truth be told and I know the hexens love having a constant warm presence of the bond, it makes us all feel safer. 

Rosa also insists that I join Hadrian and the girls for lessons. It was odd at first, uncomfortable even. But now it's become something I look forward to. I get this sense of pride and accomplishment each time I brew a successful trank. Hadrian feels it, smiles back amused. But he's just as proud as I am that I can now brew. 

 

The phone ringing in my desk drawer startles me.  It shouldn't ring, very few have the number.  But it must be an emergency.  Worry coils in my stomach as I get it out.

 

I glance around to be sure the door is closed.  The bullpen is busy enough that no one is paying much attention.   Still, I answer the phone in a low spoken German.

 

Sebastian answers, "I apologize, my friend, but I thought you should know.  I may not have time to call later."

 

"What has happened?" I ask, careful to keep my voice low.

 

"The King has had people following you and your son," he answers softly.  "They brought him a file of pictures of the boy as well as some video they had taken when they came yesterday morning."

 

"What was on the video?" I ask, surely nothing horrible.

 

"I have already emailed it all to you," he answers quickly, "but there's more."

 

"What else?" I ask, resigned to whatever trouble they're brewing up.

 

He voice is thick with worry, "They've left.  I was sent on a few errands and when I got back they were already gone."

 

"Where did they go?" I ask, afraid that I already know.

 

"I don't know," he offers apologetically.

 

I offer back, "Find out for me, my friend, but be careful."

 

I can hear the smile in his voice when he answers, "I always am, my friend, and you should be as well."

 

This isn't good news.  They never do anything spur of the moment so what could've drawn them away from the castle?  Where would they have gone?  Surely they wouldn't come here?  Not this time, right?

 

I put the phone back, locking the drawer.  Then I click on my laptop to check my email.  The message is there so I open it, downloading the attachments.

 

The are nearly a hundred images.  Most are of Hadrian, a few of me or of Nick.  Most are nice, whoever took them must 've had expensive equipment.  I even copy several to have them printed out.

 

Then I click the video.  It's dark, a little grainy but it's clearly from that night at the park.  It shows the Verat leading him away, closer to the camera.  It shows Hadrian say something and the man replies.

 

Then he turns, grabbing and twisting with the Verat.  They hold still for a moment and I know that is when the memories were taken.  I remember it all clearly although it takes less time than it felt.

 

Hadrian draws back, gagging in horror before fury takes control.  It shows him woge fully.  It shows the fire spark to life and spread.  Then theres a flash of movement and the video cuts off.

 

Damn!  That means they're most likely heading this way. I had hoped we could avoid their visit this time.  I'll need to warn the council.

 

There's a knock at the door, Wu shifts nervously which is never a good thing.  I wave him in because it's obviously important.  The Royals can wait, Sebastian will call me back soon I'm sure.


	20. Trevor: shopping

Trevor

 

December 18th

 

Chapter 20: shopping

 

The mall is packed with excited shoppers.  Still, its easy to manuver through them all.  Even without meaning to Hadrian gives off an energy that others respond to.  It has people moving aside, always aware when he's nearby.

 

It's not threatening, if anything it makes you feel safe and happy.  It's been this way since the first of the month.  I'm not sure what happened but it's like the Coven has become closer.  Honestly, it reminds me a bit of how the melifer hive feels when their queen communicates with them only it doesn't leave them distracted.

 

It's probably an accurate comparison too.  Because Hadrian mentioned that they have a more open bond now.  It doesn't share all their thoughts, according to him, just their general mood and emotions.

 

I can't wait to see how our runs are affected.  No doubt there will be a difference.  Perhaps we'll feel the whole coven like we felt Prince Sean when he and Hadrian ran together. That'll be interesting to feel.

 

This is our third shopping weekend, the third mall or shopping center we've visited.  Not that they're buying too much, its more like they're picky about what they're buying.  Or at least Hadrian is picky.  He wants to find something for his dad but he doesn't know what to get, nothing seems just right.

 

I've tried to assure him that his dad will love anything he buys him but that does little to settle him.  I understand why he want to get something special.  But I doubt he'll find some perfect gift.  And there isn't time to special order something either.  I told him to just buy something nice and worry about something perfect later but he's insistant.

 

Rosa came this time to help but again nothing seems good enough.  At least she's staying amused at his struggle.  Even Miya and Peyton called it quits after the last full day at the outdoor mall.  So it's just us three this time.

 

I've already sat down at the cafe, leaving them to keep shopping.  It's aggravating that nothing I suggest is right but I know he doesn't mean any harm.  He just wants to get something perfect but since he doesn't know what he wants to get either it makes it more difficult.

 

So I'm just sitting here watching the crowds of shoppers come and go.  There's a group of ladies, Kershite, just a few tables away that keep glancing over.  I send them a flirtatious smile, offering a bit of encouragement.

 

They giggle excitedly, one standing to approach.  She's tall and leggy in black jeans and a purple top.  Her body is slender with an oval snapped face and long thin braids that drape over to the right side and hang down past her breasts.

 

I lean back, smiling appreciatively at her approach.  She asks coyly, "This seat taken?"

 

"Naw, you are more than welcome to join me," I reply.

 

She slips into the seat, crossing her long legs and leaning back confidently.  Her long lashes blink slowly as she asks, "Whats a handsome guy like you doing here all by yourself?"

 

I laugh, "I'm here with a friend but since he can't decide what to buy I'm sitting it out for a bit."

 

"Already finished your shopping then?" She inquires.

 

"Yeah," I answer, knowing the real question, "I just had to get something for my family and friends and they're all easy to shop for."

 

Now that she knows I'm single, the real question she asked, conversation comes easy.  We talk about movies we like, one coming out that we both want to see.  We discuss the crowd and the stores and some of the decorations that are up. 

 

We stick to simple topics, hedging the conversation to see what we each like.  Even if the topics aren't that deep it's still a nice to talk.  She's smart and beautiful, not college bound but still intelligent and intuitive.  

 

Rosa shows up, tense with her lips pressed together in displeasure.  A softly spoken, "verat," is answer enough.  With a quick apology to Melissa for having to leave I follow Rosa.  

 

I wish I had gotten her number but if the Verat are here then I have to hurry.  Maybe I'll see her again sometime.  If not it won't be too bad but she was a nice one even if she is Kershite.

 

We make it to them as they're herding Hadrian to the exit.  I almost shout at them, almost cause a scene, but Rosa holds me back.  Instead we just follow them outside.  And when Hadrian tells us to we leave him with them to go get my truck and follow.

 

Royals, man, this sucks.  The day was going so well.  Now we have to deal with this crap.  A glance at Rosa shows that she agrees.  No good ever came from dealing with Royals.  Well, Hadrian and Prince Sean don't count, they don't act like Royals.


	21. Hadrian: royal pains

Hadrian 

 

Chapter 21: royal pains

 

All I want is to get dad one perfect gift.  Is that really too much to ask?  Apparently it is because nothing is quite right.  I've looked everywhere and nothing jumps out at me as good enough.

 

Trevor already gave up on this trip.  Not that I blame him, I'm frustrated too.  I just don't want to settle for anything less than the best.  It just doesn't seem like I'll find it in time for Christmas.

 

A burst of fond amusement comes from Mrs. Rosa through the bond.   Thats another thing thats made this Christmas all the more important.  Our coven bonds are stronger, more open than before.  I want our first Christmas as a coven to be perfect.

 

We pass the shoe store, nothing there will work.  The next store is dark with a lot of teens and young adults browsing shelves of novelty items so we pass that as well.  The home goods store at the end won't work either so we turn to head up the other side.

 

There's a hair salon followed by a lingerie store that we pass without a second glance.  Theres another shoe store here, smaller than the other but we pass it too.  Then we reach a perfume and lotion store that smells strongly of apples and lemons for some reason.

 

The next is a novelty shop that has swords and such.  I slip inside more out of boredom than anything.  It's not like any other shops have what I want.  It would help if I knew what I wanted too.

 

There are display cases with daggers and clunky metal jewelry in the center of the room.  The right wall has various swords, maces, decorative axes, and such.  Each is fascinating but a bit too fantasy for what I want.

 

There are also a few racks with what looks like midevil clothing standing between the jewelry cases and the swords.  Along the back wall are various bits and bobs made of leather or glass.  Several of the bulbous vials are rather pretty and I spare a moment of how they could hold potions but they're not really practical.  Plus the color in the glass may affect the potion so it's not worth the risk.

 

The left wall has several leather bound books, many with designs burnt or embossed on the covers.  They're pretty neat so I grab several, enough so that each of us can have one.  That way we can start our own grimoire.  

 

Rosa agrees that it'll be a nice gift but it's still not what I want.  I turn to check the jewelry and dagger case.  There are some interesting looking items but they look more costume like than real.  Not surprising but still disappointing.  

 

The guy barely looks up as we reach the counter.  Mrs. Rosa tenses beside me, a flash of fear thrums through the bond.  I press closer, opening the bond further to see whats worrying her.  

 

Four hundjager stand at the shops entrance, relaxed but not subtle.  They all four shake out a woge, enough to show us what they are, before shaking it away.  The store cashier doesn't seem to notice anything is amiss.

 

I pay for the books, handing the bag to Mrs. Rosa and asking her to take it to Trevor.  She throws me a concerned look but obeys.  Although she does glare heatedly at the hundjager as she passes them.

 

I move to pass them, trusting that they won't do anything in view of the Kershite.  Perhaps I'm being foolish but their posture isn't threatening at the moment.  Not to say they're not a danger, they are, but there's no reason to cause a scene.

 

They fall into step with me, two behind and one on either side.  It's the one on my left that speaks first, "The King requests your presence promptly."

 

I glance over at him, noting that although he's head and shoulders taller than me he's still shorter than the other three.  His head is shaved smooth and his dark eyes look ahead steadily.  He's not the most muscular but he is obviously strong and confident in his movements.

 

"I have no plans to fly off to Austria," I tell him, even if I doubt that's what he meant.

 

He glance at me before directing me towards the central exit.  His tone rather matter of fact as he says, "The car is just outside the door."

 

I let the bond open wide, sending this information down the line to the coven.  They start in surprise, dad's with a great dose of aggravation.  I send him a questioning probe, asking without words what he wants me to do.

 

Rosa and Trevor come up from the side, following close.  Trevor woges aggressively but the hundjager barely cast him a warning glance.  Rosa's woge causes them to hesitate but they still don't break stride. 

 

Dad sends back a resigned approval.  He doesnt want the Royals here but he doesn't want to antagonize them either.  So we'll play along for now.

 

The limo sits idling with a driver still inside but one man, another hundjager, standing ready at the door.  They garner a few glances, people being curious, but are otherwise unbothered.  As we approach, the one standing at the ready opens the limo door.

 

I glance back at Trevor, still tense and ready to fight with Mrs. Rosa at his side.  I offer a smile and say, "I'll ride with them if you two want to follow.  Dad will meet us there."

 

Trevor frowns unhappily but Rosa grips his arm to pull him away.  The hundjager that escorted me out relax.  I guess they weren't as unconcerned as they pretended to be.

 

I slip into the limo, sliding along the white leather seat.  There are already two men inside, an older man with white hair sitting at the bend of the seat as well as a man with curly brown hair sitting further down the side.  Both are dressed in expensive suits and both sit with that arrogant regality that reminds me too much of Draco Malfoy.

 

The limo itself is nice.  The seats are comfortable and the floor is covered in a thick cream carpet.  There is a bar along the right side stretching from the door to the back of the drivers seat.  There are two different bottles of wine in ice buckets, both open, as well as a few trays of fruit, cheeses, and chocolates.

 

"So, you are my grandson?" The older man asks.

 

I shrug, "I suppose that makes you my dad's father," I reply.  "I would've expected better courtesy from someone of your ilk than just showing up unannounced."

 

The other man smirks, "We thought it would be a nice surprise since your existence came as such a shock.  Where have you been hiding all these years?"

 

I look back evenly, "Perhaps if you hadn't sent the Verat to murder your brothers wife we could've met sooner."

 

The older man frowns at us both, "That was not our doing."

 

I snort at that, "I saw the memories from the one he sent.  I saw that bastard rip her belly open to pull out a baby.  I saw them burn her alive and I saw him return to the Prince to tell him it was taken care of.  I know exactly who's responsible."

 

The younger man shoots a worried glance at the quiet older man but neither comment.  The drive is quiet for nearly five minutes before the elder asks, "Are you Sean's son or not?"

 

I send a questioning probe through the bond and get back a surge of affection, a silent shouted yes.  So I reply, "I am the son of Sean Renard, I am Hadrian Renard."

 

Neither question how I answered, both accept that it's the truth.  And why should they doubt.  Especially since I've started to look more and more like dad.  

 

I think It's something my magic has done, some way to bind us together.  My eyes are still more almond shaped and still more emerald green while his are a paler green.  But my cheekbones are sharper, more like his, and my hair is a dark brown to match his own.  The similarities are subtle but they are there enough that our relationship is believable.

 

We pull up to a large white brick hotel with a dark red awning that stretches out to the road.  There is a man at the buildings entrance to hold the door as people come and go.  I send a mental image of the hotel down the link to dad and the others, receiving confirmation that they are close.

 

The man beside the driver gets out to open the door.  I slip out, stepping aside for the other two to leave.  The older man, who I should probably call by name, steps out with his head up and spine straight.  He moves with an arrogant confidence that triggers the others to move to obey.

 

The other man moves to imitate the elder but falls short of achieving it.  I hesitate just long enough to slow them both down but it doesn't last long.  The hundjager that held the door as well as three of the four from earlier fall into step around us.  I have no choice but to follow.

 

Trevor and Mrs. Rosa walk up quickly, both falling into step behind the hundjager guards as we enter the building.  The lobby is wide open, all white and cream marble with maroon accents and mahogany wood.  There are a few people settled around the room in comfortable chairs and a long bar sits to the far left past a seating area that looks busy even at this early hour.

 

We pass the desk without stopping but the elevator takes a moment to arrive.  The King frowns in disappointment as if doing so will hurry the elevator.  By the time it dings open I feel dad enter the building.  And he didn't come alone.

 

Carmen and Nina walk in behind dad and Nick.  The hundjager tense up at their approach but I call out to dad happily, relieved to have him here for this.  He looks me over closely and with a mental pull from him I leave the hundjager to stand next to dad.  Rosa and Trevor move back to our side.

 

There is a clear divide between our two groups that even a Kershite would notice but no one here will comment on it either.  The King turns with a cold smile, "My son, so glad you could join us.  We had thought it would only be our young Hadrian."

 

"I wouldn't miss a family meal, father," dad replies.

 

The elevators are large but it would still be too crowded for us all.  Carmen, Nina, and Trevor wait with two of the hundjager for the next elevator while the rest of us go ahead.  It's a long ride up and awkward for the uneasy silence.  But it ends at a round empty hall.

 

Three doors come off of the hall with a round table in the center holding a large floral arrangement.  We head to the left one.  Again, the hundjager moves forward to open the door for us to enter.  Four more people, two men and two women, wait inside.

 

They offer to take our coats.  Dad shrugs off his so we follow his example.  Then they ask for our weapons.  Dad refuses that which angers the hundjager but the king just waves them away indifferently.  This is going to be a long day.


	22. Nick: meeting the king

Nick

 

Chapter 22: meeting the king

 

I don't know what I expected the Royals to be like but this isn't it.  Maybe I expected them to look more like the captain.  Maybe I expected them to dress differently or talk differently.

 

Oh there's the puffed up pride.  There's the arrogant swagger, more obvious in Sean's brother than his father.  There's the deferring from the servants and the dismissive way the Royals never quite look at them.  That I did expect.

 

But there is no feeling of power, nothing to show they're other.  Maybe they're not.  It's just that the captain has always had an aura of authority around him that I associate with what a royal should be.  But apparently I was wrong.  Because neither of these men have anything like the captains presence.

 

The older one, king Frederick to my understanding, has short white hair and an arrogant sneer. His chin held high give the impression of looking down at everyone even as several are taller than him. It's an old habit by how unconsciously he moves. But I guess a king would be used to looking down at others.

 

The other, Prince Eric according to Sean, is a younger imitation of the king. He holds himself proud and theres a distateful shine in his eyes as the servants move around them. He barely spares me or the others a glance, dismissing us as unimportant.

 

Hadrian stays close to his father's side, nearly pressing against him.  His position clear to everyone where his loyalties lay.  I move to stand near them, showing them that I have their back.

 

King Frederick invites us to sit at the table.  It wasn't big enough at first but the servants hurry to extend the middle.  It leaves it more oval than round which makes the kind frown.

 

I'm surprised when Sean waves me to sit on Hadrians other side.  He's using me as a buffer between his brother and his son.  Rosa slips into the seat between Sean and the king without hesitation.

 

It makes the king frown, or perhaps that's his default expression.  Maybe he always looks so very disappointed in everyone's actions.  He doesnt seem to be a friendly fellow either way.

 

Rivera and Perez as well as the dickfellig guard of Hadrian, Trevor, settle on the couch.  The Verat guards sit themselves across from them.  Which makes this whole mess about ten times as awkward.

 

Hadrian frowns as well, asking, "Will they be getting another table?"

 

The younger royal answers amused, "Guards don't eat when their masters are entertaining.  They're here to guard."

 

The boy looks over at his father, a question in his eyes.  Captain answers, "This is the way of the Royals, servants eat last."

 

Hadrian does that head shake thing, his woge rippling across his body.  I look away, hoping he doesn't notice how much his face unnerves me.  I wish it didn't bother me, but it does.

 

Its probably a Grimm thing.  Every time he woges I just feel this overwhelming fear.  It's like I don't have the faintest chance against him.  It makes me want to lash out and run away at the same time.

 

I'm careful not to let it show.  Instead I watch the two Royals to see what they will do.  Neither reacts to his woge which makes me wonder if they can even see it.  Maybe they cant.

 

The servants react, a few woge in surprise.  There's a moment, frozen in shock and awe, where I think this will trigger a blood bath.  But it passes into a tense unease.

 

Hadrian waves his hand in the direction of the two seated groups.  The low coffee table between them shudders.  Then the surface twists and ripples up and outward.  It swells and expands and extends until it's a table mirroring our own only larger.

 

Then the couches shudder.  A few frightened barks escape the Verat as their held immobile while the furniture shifts and changes beneath them.  The two couches split into six chairs, similar to ours, and move closer to the table.

 

A lamp and small round table also shudder into another round table.  Various items around the room- another lamp, a foot stool, a vase and the table it was on- move and shift and become chairs for the other table.

 

The whole thing only took a minute tops.  During that time no one spoke or moved.  Our side unwilling to break the tableu while their side is too frightened.  

 

Hadrian's woge recedes.  He looks up calmly at the servants still frozen around the room and requests in an oh so reasonable voice for them to settle and serve themselves as soon as their done with us.  Not a one makes a comment but several share startled looks.

 

Sean leans back, amused at his sons antics.  And our group doesn't show surprise at what the boy did.  Even if it is a shock for me.  I certainly didn't know he could do that.  But if they want to pretend that this is all normal then fine.

 

The Royals shake off the shock first.  The King looking Hadrian over contemplatively while the Prince eyes both Sean and his son with suspicion.  Neither are friendly but the king is frowning less, looking somewhat pleased actually.

 

Dishes are brought out.  A bowl of a creamy white soup is placed in front of the king first, then his son.  They serve Sean and Hadrian together.  Then Rosa and I get a plate.

 

Wine is poured into glasses.  Hadrian politely requests water.  Then theres a pause, an uncertainty in the air.

 

Hadrian glances over at his guard who nods in understanding.  I'm not sure what message was passed but apparently it was heard.  The dickfellig stands from his table, moving out into the hall.  One of the Verat standing behind the king moves to follow him but he freezes half turned.

 

Hadrian speaks softly but clearly, "He's going to place the meal orders for everyone else since none of you have done so."

 

The Verat shifts, shaking off something and eyeing Hadrian fearfully.  It's clear here that Hadrian is the one to be feared.  I glance at the captain but he remains amused.  I guess it's a good thing then.

 

"Well," the king begins a bit more friendly than he's been, "Why don't we start now so our meal won't get cold."

 

Hadrian frowns, glancing over at his father in question.  Sean lifts up his wine glass, offering a silent toast towards the king.  Hadrian picks up his spoon, scooping up a bite of soup.

 

We eat mostly in awkward silence.  No one seems willing to breach any topics yet.  But the soup is good, a creamy almost dumpling like soup.


	23. Sean: awkward family dinner

Sean

 

Chapter 23:awkward family dinner

 

I probably should've stopped Hadrian from showing off but I didn't.  It didn't help that some of my memories surfaced into the bond.  It wasn't intentional.  It's just that I've seen this scene play out too often.

 

I was five, hovering in the doorway curiously.  There was musicians playing something slow and relaxing in the far corner.  There was the soft clink of dishes.  The strong smell of roasted meat and rosemary.  

 

The King was holding a feast with other Royals in attendance.  I was required to be present, to be presentable during introductions.  But I wasn't allowed at the table.  Bastards don't eat with family.

 

The next memory was of father meeting with another king.  He was trying to secure an alliance, his heir with the other kings daughter.  At ten I stood against the wall with the guards while the servants moved around us.  Bastards aren't allowed to be involved in royal affairs.

 

I remember a Christmas when I was small.  It was just the king, the queen, and Eric.  The three of them sitting at the small round table while servants move around them.  Mother sitting on the couch with me because I was considered too young to sit alone.  No one wanted to risk me getting into anything.

 

I remember that same Christmas I was told not to come into the sitting room until after presents were opened.  Bastards don't get to celebrate with family.  That was before I was old enough to know not to touch things.  

 

By the time I was five I was required to sit quietly until the family finished with their presents.  I used to hope that maybe there would be one for me but there never was.  I stopped hoping soon after.

 

I hadn't meant for those memories to surface.  Nor did I mean for them to be shown to the coven.  Hadrians offense at my treatment is the reason hes showing off.  

 

The first course passes without conversation.  The soup was good but the tense silence made it far too awkward to enjoy.  It didn't help that the servants and Verat were all watching Hadrian as if he would massacre them any second now.

 

The second course is a small salmon covered in a garlic herb butter sauce with roast potatoes and asparagus drizzled with butter.  By this point there's a knock on the door, signaling the arrival of the other food trays.  Each dish is the same as ours which makes Eric twist his lips into a displeased frown.

 

Hadrian has to prompt the servants again to sit and eat.  There's an uneasy caution as they obey but since the king didn't tell them different they won't argue.  He seems more amused at my son's antics than offended by them.

 

It's the king that breaks the silence.  He asks, "Where have you been hiding your son?  We should've heard about him before now."

 

I offer a confident lie, "His mother sent him through a mirror to safety.  Coming back was difficult but he's powerful enough to manage it."

 

He hums curiously but beyond glancing between us he doesn't comment further.  Eric doesnt keep silent though, he says, "Im surprised at how powerful young Hadrian is when youre only a halfbreed."

 

Hadrian looks up, icy emeralds sharp and focused.  He doesnt answer.  He doesnt even woge.  But he holds Eric's gaze.

 

Eric remains still.  At first I thought it was caution, maybe survival insitints telling him not to move.  But his face turned red, his eyes bulging in alarm.

 

It lasts over a minute.  His face growing darker, his gaze jumping around.  There's a fine tremble in his body as sweat breeds on his forehead.

 

Hadrian blinks, breaking contact.  Eric throws himself back with a gasping breath and a heaving chest.  He looks afraid, and angry.  Father spares him a glance but doesn't comment.

 

Eric clears his throat loudly, holding up a nearly empty glass of wine.  One of the servants hurries up to fill it before hurrying back to her seat.  Eric glares at me as if this is all my fault.

 

I take a slow deliberate bite of my salmon.  The flavors explode pleasantly on my tongue.  The meal is perfectly cooked.

 

I let the burst of pleased amusement spark within the bond.  Hadrian ducks his head to hide his smile.  Rosa openly chuckles, meeting Hadrians gaze with a proud look.

 

Father clears his throat pointedly, addressing Hadrian, "Proper manners should be maintained at the table, my grandson."

 

Hadrian looks back, baring teeth in a mockery of a smile as he answers, "I haven't drawn blood yet, grandfather."

 

The title sounded almost like an insult with how he bit it out but father doesn't comment on it.  Instead he asks, "How has your schooling been?  With you missing for so long I imagine your education has suffered."

 

"Actually," I answer, unwilling to let the insult slide, "he's exceptionally gifted.  His private tutors are impressed with not only how quickly he grasps the subject matter but how fast he has advanced."

 

"Learned the ABCs quickly, have you?" Eric snarks.

 

"Ich habe umfangreiche Fächer wie Anatomie und Physiologie sowie verschiedene Sprachen studiert, [1]" Hadrian replies in perfect German before switching to French to add, "je projette de devenir médecin si je prends plusieurs cours qui m’aideront dans cette. [2]

 

Father chuckles amused, a greedy glint entering his eye as he watches my son.  I tense up, knowing that he's going to try using my son.  My own swell of protective defense is mirrored through the bond.

 

"As I said," I say pointedly, "My son is very gifted."

 

Father nods, still looking Hadrian over with calculating eyes.  He asks, "What interests do you have, my grandson?  Surely you don't spend all of your time in lessons."

 

Hadrian shrugs indifferently, "I enjoy normal things, I suppose."

 

Father hums, accepting Hadrians dismissal.  He's grasping for subjects, something to form a connection, but he doesn't know what subjects are safe.  He would be better served by at least acknowledging the others at the table but he won't.  

 

I guess I never realized how short sighted he could be.  He too used to others deferring and pandering for his attention.  He thinks only showing attention to the important one is respectful.  

 

Hadrian glances over at Nick to ask, "Did the FBI ever decide if you were involved in the official query on the Mauvis Dentis thing?"

 

Nick shakes his head, "No, the fire destroyed all evidence so they trusted when I said the call was just a random question."

 

"Your mate still is telling everyone how the two of you handled the long tooth, yes?" Rosa asks amused.

 

Nick grins back, "You know how blutebaden are."

 

"Pity you could not return head as you did reapers," Rosa adds amused.

 

Nick shakes his head, "Police would've asked more questions about a headless corpse than one with it's throat torn out."

 

"Are we still running this weekend?" Hadrian turns to me to ask.

 

I answer, "Of course, I think the coven will enjoy sharing our power through the city."

 

"Sharing power through the city?" Eric asks warily.

 

I smile back a baring of teeth as Hadrian answers, "I open the bond and we stretch our awareness through the city.  It allows us to connect with every wesen in the canton."

 

Eric frowns, "I thought that was only rumor."

 

"No, it's true," I tell him.  "My son is very gifted."

 

Father chuckles amused, "It is quite a boon to have such a powerful grandson.  Although it's a pity that your mother isn't here."

 

I tense at that.  How dare he mention her!  How dare he speak so casually as if it wasn't his son that murdered her!  It takes a near physical effort to swallow my anger back down.

 

Hadrian doesn't pretend to.  He snaps back, "Yeah, if your son hadn't murdered her then she would be here now."

 

Eric frowns, glancing sideways at father before distracting himself with a sip of wine.  He feigns disinterest but he's tense, cautious in case Hadrian turns violent.  Father merely raises an eyebrow unimpressed.

 

I try to calm Hadrian through the bond and it works somewhat.  He relaxes back into his chair, nodding at me as he sips his water.  He's still angry and offended but so am I.  It doesn't help that the Hexens echo our feelings back to us.  

 

Father tries a few more subjects.  He mentions the gardens at his castle in Austria but Hadrian remains uninterested.  He tells Hadrian about various places he's been as well as what types of art he loves.  Hadrian continues to give clipped answers.

 

I should probably try to smooth the conversation but it's amusing to watch him stumbling.  It's not often that the king is so obviously rebuffed.  Hadrian is refusing to give him anything to work with and he's growing frustrated.  

 

This didn't happen last time.  They got along well then.  But I think it had to do with father's approach at the time verses his arrogance this time.  Hadrian is set on disliking him so nothing he tries will work this time.

 

I suppose I should offer an olive branch to avoid this becoming dangerous.  I mention, "Hadrian has quite a talent at cooking.  Every recipe he's tried so far has been marvelous."

 

He glances at me confused.  I can feel the question burning in his gaze so I send the understanding through the bond.  We can't afford to make enemies out of the Royals yet.  It's best if we behave civil if not friendly.

 

He sends back a mental frown but outwardly he shows nothing but polite interest.  When father asks what sort of cooking he likes Hadrian tells him about the culinary classes.  Even without meaning to Hadrian become more animated as he discusses various recipies he's tried as well as some he would like to try.

 

Father relaxes, pleased that Hadrian is warming to him at last.  Eric stays quiet although his expression speaks his displeasure loud and clear.  Father sends a frown his way but doesn't comment.

 

Dessert comes out next.  A thin woven chocolate dome over mango ice cream and a small brittle cookie.  Hadrian grins, admitting that he admires the beautiful deserts like this.  Father tells him of some of the places he's traveled to with the most beautiful desserts.

 

When the plates are removed father jokingly says, "I would invite you to settle on the couches but it would seem we no longer have one."

 

I nudge Hadrian through the bond, giving him permission to show off again.  His woge ripples outward, his power flooding the room.  The table between us twists and shrinks into a short coffee table.  

 

At the same time, our chairs shift around.  Father and Eric's chairs merge into a simple grey cotton loveseat.  Mine and Hadrian merges the same while Rosa and Nick's chairs puff up with cushions, the backs lowering.

 

With a tilt of his head, Hadrian adjusts the others two settings.  The table with the hexens and Verat goes back to the couches they were before.  The other table shifts to mimic it.  

 

Father puffs up proudly, complimenting Hadrian again on his control.  Hadrian nods, accepting the compliment even as his displeasure whispers through the bond.  He's not happy about playing nice with people he doesn't like but he's trying at least.

 

Father continues to focus the conversation on Hadrian to his displeasure.  It takes longer than it should for father to pick up on that.  When he does he makes an effort to being me into the conversation.  He still ignores the others, dismissing them as unimportant.

 

 

 

1. i have been studying extensive subjects such as anatomy and physiology as well as various languages.  

 

2.i plan to become a doctor so ive taken several cources that will aid me in this


	24. Hadrian: a taste of justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience. I got lost in my other stories but I haven't forgotten this one. There will be another part after this.
> 
> Also, warning, this chapter alludes to rape, torture, and murder.

Hadrian

 

Chapter 24: A taste of justice 

 

Dinner with Royals was far too stuffy to ever be fun.  The King is such an arrogant ass.   Not once did he even try to bring others into the conversation.  If dad wasn't pushing me to behave I would've lashed out and left.  But if dad thinks we should play nice then we'll play nice... For now.

 

After dessert, I rearranged the furniture into seating areas at dad's prompting.   We're still playing nice even if it's difficult.   Especially with the random memories from dad that keep flashing over the bond.

 

"Is it true you can control Wesen?" The King asks.  

 

I guess he decided to try being blunt since his round about questions weren't getting answers.  I shrug indifferently.  Whether I can or not won't matter, I won't work for him.

 

Trevor whispers something to Nina that has her chuckling quietly.  One of the servants, a mouzehurst, blushes in embarrassment.  She must've heard whatever he said.

 

Dad tries to drawn the Kings attention.  He frowns but allows dad to redirect him.  Dad asks him about his wife and if she's still vacationing.  Something in that question seems to poke fun at the King but I'm not sure what.

 

Prince Eric mutters something about a dogfight that seems at odds with the conversation.  Some startled fear bubbles from dad, some old memory surfacing but not shared.  Whatever it is, it makes him feel fear and shame.

 

I should probably learn to not loose my temper.  Although, one of the others could've pulled my anger away if they had wanted.  It doesn't help that Eric nearly smirks in triumph.

 

"Do you want to see what I can do?" I ask, staring the King in the eye.

 

He must sense the threat in it because he hesitates.  He tenses up, glancing cautiously at my dad before looking back at me.  He nods, waiting almost warily.

 

I bare my teeth in something that can never be mistaken as a smile.  Eric tenses up, fear flashing in his eyes to chase away the arrogance.  He looks quickly at the Verat guards nearby but I don't give him time to order them.  My woge shivers free and I freeze him in my power.

 

There are several things I could do now.  I could change his clothes to something revealing.  Maybe I could make him do something shameful, something to really embarrass him.  I could hurt him, really make him suffer.

 

Our bond is open wide so I can feel what the others feel.  Dad is ashamed and hurt even as he's trying to hide it.  Rosa, Carmen and Nina all feel vengeful.  Peyton feels understanding.

 

A gentle touch probes me through the coven bonds.  It's hesitant, uncertain but forgiving in a way that lets me know it's Miya.  She's not asking me to stop which I half expected.  She's not telling me to hold back.  Honestly it feels supportive.

 

I could hurt him.  He's at my mercy so I could do anything I want to him.  But what does that make me?  

 

I decide on something simple.  Something that won't stain my hands.  I push him to tell the truth... to confess his sins.

 

I expected him to confess to killing Sean's wife.  I expected him to confess to sending Verat after me and the Mauvis Dentis after Nick.  I expected more recent events.

 

He stood there, face blank and obedient as my order pushed into him.  He seemed to list them from first, the oldest.  It doesn't even matter if it's something he consciously remembered or something he's forgotten.  It doesn't matter if it's something big or small.  He confesses everything.

 

The first few are simple childish sins.  He broke some fancy vase.  He snuck into his father's office and went through the desk drawers, finding pictures.  He caught his father with his mistress and told his mother.  The King was more amused by this than anything.

 

Then he admitted to ordering a servant to put a snake in the crib of his father's bastard.  He admitted to trying to smother the baby with a pillow.  He admitted to hitting the baby with his boot.

 

It gets worse from there.  He admits to shoving a toddler Sean down the stairs.  He admits to pushing a toddler Sean into the dog cage, vicious dogs bred to attack anyone not the king or their handlers.  He admitted to ordering a maid to drown the small child.

 

Pain, fury, and disgust flood the bond.  Even Miya has pulled back any hesitation she may have had.  Nick makes a choked sound beside me, looking torn between fury and horror as the Prince continues to list his sins.

 

The King demands we stop but I'm too angry to listen.  Even the servants and Verat here now look on horrified.  Eric stands unmoved as he continues confessing in that dead voice.

 

He admits to paying older boys, teens, to beat Sean on his first day of school.  He admits to breaking things and blaming Sean.  He admits to stealing both from his father and mother and blaming Sean.  

 

The King shouts for us to stop.  When he tries to jump up I shove my power at him, freezing him to his seat.  I won't let him stop this.  The only one that can tell me to stop is my dad!

 

I probe at him through the bond.  If he wants the I'll stop.  I know this is hurting him.  I know he's ashamed.  But at the soft touch against him through the bond he pushes back reassurance.  He won't make me stop.  He wants Eric to confess so I'll make him confess.

 

He admits to dozens of little crimes, little sins.  He's stolen and lied and hurt and ordered others to hurt.  It's a while before he admits to shoving Sean into a dogfight.  It was a hundjager fight, something that nearly killed him but did leave him bloody and broken.

 

He admits hiring and ordering people to hurt Sean.  He admits to telling his mother lies to make her hate Sean and his mother more.  He admits to ordering the Verat to kill Sean.

 

It takes a while for him to get where we want.  He drugged and raped no less than fifteen girls while he was a teenager.  He ordered the death of five of them who tried to tell the police.  He also ordered and witnessed the torture and death of five people.  None of their crimes justified such extreme punishments.

 

The King is looking pale and horrified now.  I don't know if it's the crimes Eric has committed or the names of those he hurt but something is bothering him.  It's a little too late in my opinion.

 

He finally gets to where he ordered Jocelyn' s death.  He actually ordered her beaten and raped first but that failed.  When he heard that she was pregnant he ordered her death, going to the most vicious Hundjager he knew to take care of it.

 

It doesn't even end there.  He's still talking but dad is caccooning himself away, shielding from our bond.  Mrs. Rosa is the one to tell me enough.  She says I need to stop, no more good can come from this.

 

I order him to stop mid-sentence.  It was something about having someone tortured.  But Rosa is right, this needs to stop.  Even I'm tired of this now.

 

I release Eric from the compulsion to confess but I keep him frozen in my power.  His face turns white the red, almost purple with rage.  I step close to him, looking up into his pale blue eyes.  

 

I feel no satisfaction at this.  I gain no pleasure from his pain.  But I will see him punished.

 

Mrs. Rosa gives me the words, a chant echoing down the bond.

 

"El sufrimiento ahora regresó, siente el dolor de tus víctimas"(Suffering now returned, feel your victims pain.) 

 

That's the chant.  Over and over we say it.  The whole coven chants together.  We weave the curse tightly around his very soul.  He'll never escape it.  He won't live long enough to have it reversed.  But his death will be slow... It will be painful.

 

Dad stands, clearing his throat and offering a polite goodbye to the King.  Mrs. Rosa and the hexens follow, offering polite goodbyes.  Nick looks lost and even a bit overwhelmed.  His farewell is muttered as he hurries to the door where Trevor waits.

 

I don't tell them goodbye.  Instead I warn them to leave soon and only return if invited.  I offer condolence on the loss of his son who is currently keening on the floor.  He ignores us all.

 

I don't know if the King will retaliate or not.  It's possible that I've made things worse.  But if it makes dad feel even the slightest bit better, if it gives him even a taste of justice, then it was well worth it.


End file.
